All Too Familiar
by WordsAreABeautifulWeapon
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met in 3rd grade, but Kurt doesn't remember that. When Blaine joins his twin Rachel in public school, and is assigned as Kurt's tutor he is determined to make the popular cheerleader fall in love with him again. Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Intro/Summary:** Kurt Hummel and Rachel Anderson-Berry were friends in elementary school, and that's when Kurt first met Blaine Anderson-Berry. Kurt and Blaine had a cliché puppy love, back in 3rd grade, but then Blaine and Rachel were taken out of public schools. Instead they went to a very high class, "genius" private school called Dalton Elementary. When Kurt followed the public school route, facing endless bullying in middle school, Rachel and Blaine attended Dalton Middle. Rachel began to fail classes in 8th grade, she simply wasn't as smart as her twin brother, so when Rachel started attending McKinley High School, Blaine hoped she and Kurt would become friends again. That wasn't the case. Kurt had somehow found his way to popularity, in his freshman year, by joining the Cheerios and simply by being nice. Blaine, attending Dalton Academy now, began to think he'd never see Kurt again. But then Dalton Academy had to shut its doors due to lack of funding, and a corrupt principle, and Blaine started his senior year at McKinley, much to Rachel's appreciation. He learned within the first day that Kurt hadn't change a bit, except for the fact that he had completely forgotten about Blaine and Rachel. However, Fate seemed to be playing in his favor when the much feared Cheerios coach, Sue Sylvester, heard of Blaine's intelligence, and Kurt's lack of.

"Now, Porcelain, you know I don't like failure, so what would make you think it was acceptable to fail a class?" Sue asked the minute Kurt had walked into her office Monday morning. He was shocked, _there was no way he was actually failing_, so he never noticed the other figure in the room. "Let alone two classes. For cripes sake Hummel."

"Failing? I can't be failing. I mean I know I'm struggling with Calculus- " Kurt stammered.

"And with Biology. You have a D- in both. Which you're right, Tickle-Me-Doughface, isn't failing. But it's too close for Sue Sylvester's comfort. If you don't get your grades up in the next two months, as much as it pains me to say it, you're off the squad."

Off the squad? Cheerios was all Kurt had. He tried Glee, for a month in 9th grade, and though he loved it his tormentors did not. Being openly gay, he had faced endless bullying in middle school and was determined to make it different in high school. After learning from an ice cold slushy that Glee club couldn't do that for him, he decided to try cheerleading. It took some adjusting, but the girls quickly warmed up to Kurt's genuine, honest personality, and that combined with his role as captain easily made him the most popular guy in school. He supposed if he got kicked off he could try Glee again, he knew he'd be able to make friends, but he couldn't stand the thought of the bullying. Not that long ago Karofsky had actually apologized for how he treated Kurt in middle school.

"Okay, but how do I get my grades up in time?" Kurt asked, biting his lower lip from anxiety.

"Well that's why I have young Burt Reynolds in here, he's some sort of genius from that recently bankrupt private school. He's gonna tutor you," Sue said, and Kurt finally noticed the dorky, but fairly attractive boy in the chair next to him. He seemed very anxious, and for some reason very familiar.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," Kurt said, and extended his hand to the boy.

"Blaine," the boy said in response, and anxiously shook his hand. Why did that name sound so familiar? Before he could think about it too much, Sue began to talk again.

"Angel Face, don't go getting all infatuated with tub-o' gel over here. You need to focus on studying. Well you need to focus on Cheerios first off, studying comes second. Now both you get out of my office, I'm expecting a call from the senator about renaming this sad little town Sue-City," Sue said, with a tone that clearly said this conversation is over.

Kurt knew he recognized Blaine from somewhere but he simply couldn't think of where. After all, he had made himself forget almost everything from before freshman year, simply because he couldn't bear the pain of remembering.

"S-so u-um Kurt-t when do you, um, when do you want to study?" Blaine said. Kurt found it endearing, how he was so nervous he stuttered.

"Well Cheerios takes up most of my week, and I'm usually with the girls on weekends but I'm sure they'd understand. How about Friday after school for a little bit, and then all day Saturday?" Kurt said. After noticing Blaine's distressed look he quickly added "unless you have plans, which being a weekend would be totally understood."

"Oh, n-no I-I'm free. I'm just sh-shocked you'd spend your weekend studying." 

"Cheerios is important to me, if I don't get my grades up I won't be able to hang out with the girls ever, so sacrificing a few weekends in the mean time is no big deal," Kurt said thoughtfully while pulling out a piece of scrap paper. He scribbled down his number and smiled, handing it to Blaine. "Text me Thursday and we'll finalize the plans, if that's alright with you."

"Y-yeah sounds good," Blaine said, blushing while he took the paper from Kurt. It was the first opportunity Kurt had to actually check the boy out. While his figure was quite appealing, his fashion sense needed some altering. He had on suspenders and a bowtie, and Kurt was quite certain he didn't see any socks between the flood-length trousers and dress shoes.

_**Glee!**_

"Blainers! I saw you talking to Kurt this morning. He doesn't remember you, it's really time you move on," Blaine's peppy twin sister said, the moment he walked into Glee club that day. He'd been in public school for 2 months, and had quickly learned how low on the social ladder he was. But in the choir room, he realized that there were others just as low as him. Well, at least close to as low as him.

"Don't call me Blainers. And I know that Rachel, but Coach Sue asked me to tutor him. So that's what I'm going to do and if he doesn't remember me then I'll pretend I don't remember him either," Blaine said, quickly seating himself on the other side of Rachel's boyfriend, and Kurt's step-brother, Finn Hudson.

"Wait, you and Kurt used to talk?" Finn asked, clearly confused. "I mean I know Rachel an' him were friends back in like, elementary school, before you guys went to Dayton but I didn't know you two talked."

"Dalton," Blaine corrected. "And yes, we knew each other quite well in 3rd grade."

"They were practically dating. Well as much as two third graders can date. It was so cute; the way Blaine followed Kurt around like a lost puppy. Kurt, just as much a diva as he is today, loved the attention. I think he used to love my baby brother too, but he doesn't even remember being friends with me, let alone ever knowing Blaine."

"Rachel, we're twins. Don't call me your baby brother. And Finn, please don't say anything to Kurt. I really want to see if he'll be able to figure it out on his own with the tutoring and stuff," Blaine said with pleading eyes.

"Sure dude, no problem," Finn said, before turning all his attention to Rachel, an adoring look on his face. The dude was whipped; Blaine realized that the first time he'd been to the Anderson-Berry house. Their dad's loved him, and he had made Blaine's first week at McKinley a lot easier. Being semi-friends with the quarter back of the football team didn't make him popular, but it made the slushy facials come around a little less often. The locker shoves, however, not even Finn could lessen.

Blaine was bullied for a lot of reasons. He was in Glee club, which basically meant he could expect a red, blue, or purple stained sweater-vest at least twice a month, and he was considered a "nerd" which brought endless laughter and jokes at his expense. But to top it all off, he was openly gay. At Dalton this was accepted, honored even, that someone would be so willing to admit something that was frowned upon by many people. But at McKinley, it was only okay if you were Kurt. Otherwise, admitting you were gay meant being shoved into lockers, pushed to the floor, and/or tossed in the dumpster at least once a week.

Glee club made public school worth it though. Dalton had a glee club, The Warblers, which Blaine was the lead of, but most private schools didn't. After Dalton shut down Blaine could have attended West Academy, the other prestigious private school in the area, but they didn't have any of the things Blaine loved to do. They didn't have a Glee club, in fact you'd get a detention for singing in the halls, and they didn't have a fencing club or even a gym to work out in. Those things made Blaine's decision easy, so eliciting many squeals from Rachel, Blaine told his dads he wanted to start going to McKinley. Although McKinley didn't have a fencing club either, they had a Glee club and a very nice gym. Blaine now fenced on Sunday's, since his dad's had found a private studio in the area.

After Glee, Rachel drove herself and Blaine home. "Rachel, I'm not quite sure where Kurt and I are going to study this weekend, but if it's at our house can you not be there? I know this sounds odd but I really don't want anyone other than me to remind him we used to be friends. And also, you're kind of annoying when you want something, and I know you want to be friends with him again,"

"Rude! But since I adore you, and want Kurt to be my future brother in law, I'll spend the weekend at Finn's. Carole is always begging me to; she wants to spend a little girly time with me. And judging by that look you're worried I'll say something when Kurt is home, but I won't. And if you two chose to study at his house, well then I'll make Finn take me out to dinner or something. But don't get your hopes up; he doesn't seem to remember anything from before his popularity. Not even the fact that he was my only competition in Glee," Rachel's mouth seemed to move a mile a minute.

"Wait, Kurt was in Glee? When? He can sing, dance, lift more than I can, and he's attractive. Why did we ever go to Dalton?" Blaine said, not realizing it was out loud until Rachel replied.

"Oh Blainers, you're little crush is adorable. He was in Glee for a month freshman year. I already told you all this, but I know you rarely listened to me back then," Rachel answered. Blaine was about to scold her for calling him Blainers again, but then he had a flash back to where the nick-name came from. He spent the rest of the drive home remember said terrible nick-name sliding out from the lips of the boy he most adored. Kurt had called him Blainers when they first met in 3rd grade, and hadn't stopped until they stopped talking.

_**Glee!**_

The week seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Blaine, who couldn't wait to be alone with Kurt on the weekend. All his classes were boring, since they weren't even near the academic level of Dalton, and the moments when he saw Kurt in the halls were rare and short. He silently cursed himself for taking all advanced classes, and therefore eliminating any chance of being in a class with Kurt.

While Blaine found himself bored and full of day dreams in class, Kurt found himself very, very confused. When he wasn't wondering what in the world the teacher was talking about, he was trying to remember why Blaine was so familiar. The few times he saw the boy in the hall were too short for conversation, the best he could offer was a smile while he found himself inwardly giggling about the boys clothes. That week alone he had managed to show off a new bowtie every day, and never seemed to wear socks. Kurt wondered if he even owned any, and also wondered why he'd never noticed the adorable, nerdy boy before.

Thursday afternoon Kurt received a text when changing out of his Cheerios uniform. He started changing in the Girls locker room when some of the homophobic football players threatened to quit the team if "the fag" didn't get out of their locker room. Although hearing that term made him cringe, he still found it comical that the boys were too scared to say anything to his face. His dear friends Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, and Mercedes Jones watched his face form a slight smile as he read it.

"Hummel, do you have yourself a little sexting buddy?" Santana smirked at him. Having her for a friend definitely made life interesting, and a lot safer since no one dare mess with her.

"Shut up Lopez. That's nasty. And for your information, this is a text from my tutor," Kurt said, not realizing his mistake until Santana spoke again.

"Aww Kurt, you hopeless virgin. I guess a tutor really would be your only way to learn about sex."

"You know, you're lucky I love you, or I might have to say something hateful in return. I'm failing Calculus and Biology, Sue said if I didn't bring my grades up I was off the squad," Kurt said, cringing at the way Quinn's face lit up at the end of his sentence.

Kurt ignored the rest of the girls comments and left the locker room, re-reading Blaine's text, 'Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. Just checking to see if we are still going to study this weekend, and wondering where and when you'd like to meet. Text me back when you can, thanks.' It made Kurt smile the way Blaine had kept spelling and grammar correct in a text message. The boy seemed nervous to be studying with Kurt, which he hated to admit, gave him a few butterflies too.

He quickly sent back, 'ur house at 4. Does that work for u?' and was very pleased when Blaine replied almost immediately agreeing to the time and sending Kurt his address.

_**Glee!**_

After finalizing his plans with Kurt, Blaine started to get nervous. He knew Kurt wouldn't recognize the house, since they moved when he and Rachel were in 5th grade, and there weren't any pictures on the wall to give him away, but Blaine really didn't want Kurt to figure out who he was so quickly. He spent all day at school Friday thinking about what to do and what to say, making a lesson plan. And hoping that the lesson plan would be ignored, and Kurt would kiss him, and remember him, and– no. Blaine couldn't let himself have those thoughts, at least not in school. He re-adjusted his bow tie and tried to listen to what his teacher was saying.

After school he practically ran to his locker and then to Rachel's car. His petite sister skipped out, holding her boyfriends hand as he awkwardly tried to match her pace.

"Aww, wook at wittle Blaine, nervous for his study date," Rachel taunted him.

"Shut up. Is Finn riding with us? Does he even fit in your car?" Blaine hated Rachel's car, he was pretty sure Finn did too. Although the small Ford Fiesta could fit Rachel and Blaine comfortably, Finn was considerably larger and bumped his head getting in and out of the car. He also couldn't fit his legs comfortably in the front seat of the car, let alone the back.

"No and no, Kurt's driving me home. He got a new car over the summer, so he loves driving me around in it to brag when he can," Finn answered, before Rachel could speak. As Finn kissed Rachel and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle, Blaine smiled to himself at the thought of Kurt bragging about a car. It seemed like such a Kurt thing to do.

The ride home was silent, each Anderson-Berry child dreaming about their own plans for the night. When they pulled into their garage Blaine practically bolted from the car. He needed to pick up his room so he and Kurt could study in there. And figure out whether he should make himself look better, or maybe throw on jeans and look like he couldn't care less. Kurt must already know he was nervous, since Blaine had stuttered when he talked to him, but he could play that off as shock.

He watched Rachel rush around to pack for Finn's house while debating whether or not to change. He didn't think he'd ever make a decision when a perky brunette head popped into his doorway.

"Blaine. Please change out of that preppy, overly-academic outfit and wear something more casual and, God forbid, fashionable. Whether you'll admit this or not, you're hoping to make Kurt fall in love with you tonight. Although I'm worried you're about to get your heart shattered into a million pieces, I wish you the best of luck," Rachel said. She left, making Blaine more confused about his clothes than he was before. Right before she walked out of the house she shouted up the stairs "jeans, a white tee shirt, grey cardigan, and some socks for Christ sakes!"

Blaine changed into the outfit his sister had suggested, gingerly tying his bowtie onto his bow tie rack, a present from Rachel from his last birthday, and hooking his suspenders around a hanger in his closet. Other people may not think his clothes were fashionable, but he did. And he took good care of them too.

At 3:45 Blaine made his way downstairs and mindlessly flipped on his favorite cartoon, Algebraic Ants, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his guest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh boy, wrote that surprisingly fast. Inspired from the countless fics on Tumblr, I decided to do my own take on Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. I liked the idea of Kurt being a nice person from the start, not just in the end. And the Anderberry sibling AU is my biggest obsession. You can expect chapter two by the end of the week, and I'll probably have figured out how many chapters there will be total by then. Leave me reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I apologize; I failed to notice until yesterday that I made a mistake in my last chapter. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and all my other characters are all seniors in this. They were originally going to be juniors, until I finished my plot line and realized that didn't work. I fixed that mistake, but for those of you who read chapter 1 Tuesday, just pretend it said seniors. Also, this is chapter 2 out of 10. Expect chapter 3 on Monday :)

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house at exactly 4:00pm. His promptness shocked Blaine, and just made him love Kurt more. Kurt probably had plenty of other things he could be doing on a Friday night, but he cared enough about his grades, and his position on Cheerios, to spend it studying with Blaine instead. And obviously he wasn't dreading it, or he wouldn't have been on time.

When Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway the first thing he noticed was how big the house was. It was practically a mansion. Kurt figured Blaine's parents were rich since he had been attending Dalton, a very expensive private school, but he still didn't expect this. His Dodge Caliber had seemed liked a nice car to him when he got it that summer, but next to the Porsche Carrera GT in the driveway it looked like trash. He could only assume the car was one of Blaine's parents, since he had sure never seen it in the school parking lot. He pondered that as he rang the doorbell.

When Blaine answered the door Kurt's jaw hit the floor. The boy was standing in the doorway in jeans, a tee shirt, a cardigan, and wait…he was wearing socks. So he did own some. Kurt looked up when Blaine coughed.

"So you do own socks," Kurt laughed.

"Oh. Y-yeah, I-I guess I don't-t wear them often," Blaine was blushing. Kurt held in a giggle at Blaine's stuttering.

"So, where are we studying?" Kurt asked, subtly checking the boy out as he turned and led Kurt into his house. He mumbled something about his room and no one being home, but Kurt was too busy checking out the way Blaine's jeans hugged his ass perfectly to listen. Instead he happily followed the boy upstairs, and into a dark room.

"S-s-sorry, the l-light switch is over here," Blaine said. When he flicked on the lights Kurt glanced around. The room fit Blaine, it was dorky but still tasteful, and you could tell a lot of money was put into decorating it. Kurt noticed something shiny and gold on the bookshelf so he walked over to it. It was a fencing trophy. Multiple fencing trophies, actually.

"You fence?" Kurt asked, noticing how Blaine's cheeks had turned a very dark shade of red. God he was cute when he blushed.

"Um yeah, I started at Dalton in middle school. I love it." Blaine said. _'God I'm stupid, of course I love it. If I didn't love it I wouldn't do it'_ Blaine thought to himself.

"Hmm, cool."

'_Was that a sarcastic cool? Or does he actually think it's cool?'_ Blaine thought. _'Ugh we just need to start this tutoring thing before I make a fool of myself.'_

"So what do you want to work on first? Calculus or Bio?" Blaine asked Kurt, noticing how Kurt continued to walk around his room and check things out. He heard a small giggle escape Kurt's lips when he peeked in Blaine's closet. He knew that should upset him, but Kurt was in his room, giggling. How in the world could he be upset?

"Oh my, your wardrobe needs an adjustment. What do you say tomorrow we take a study break and head to the mall?" Kurt said, turning to Blaine who was quite obviously checking him out. He was just going to come in his Cheerios uniform, but for some reason he wanted to look good. He had put on his best designer sweater and a pair of form fitting jeans, along with his black combat boots. It was a typical Friday outfit for him, and judging by Blaine's look it was just as attractive as Kurt thought it was.

Blaine's blush covered his whole face and neck when he met Kurt's eyes, which only made Kurt grin bigger. Blaine got butterflies from the way Kurt's shocking blue eyes glittered when they met his. The boy always provoked emotions in Blaine but having him this close again, it was basically heart suicide.

"Okay, well, a study break can never happen if we don't study. Can we start with Calculus? I got a test back today, and I got a 36% on it. Which to be honest, I really never thought it possible to do so bad. I need major help," Kurt said, noticing the sense of relief in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes when the topic was brought back to tutoring.

"Sure, what unit was it?"

_**Glee!**_

After going over Kurt's test for an hour and a half Kurt declared he needed a food break. So far he had re-worked, and gotten correct, three quarters of the problems. Blaine had to call his focus back quite a few times though, when Kurt would see a distraction in Blaine's room and stand up off the floor to go look at it.

"No. Come on Kurt, we only have 15 more problems, and if you focus we can go over them in a half hour at most. We left the easiest part to the end," Blaine said, feeling much more comfortable then he had before. Kurt let out an exaggerated sigh, and sat back down on the floor next to Blaine.

"But I'm hungryyy, and my brain doesn't work without food," Kurt whimpered. Blaine swore his heart melted right then and there.

"15 problems. And then I'll cook you dinner if you're willing to stay around," Blaine said. When did he get so gutsy? Blaine was generally a shy guy, in fact he was surprised he wasn't still stuttering every time he talked to Kurt.

"Blaine, you cook? Geez, an attractive, intelligent man who cooks. What more could a girl want," Kurt sighed.

"Guy," Blaine corrected, trying not to geek out about the fact Kurt had called him attractive. Noticing Kurt's puzzled look he added "I'm into guys, not girls."

"Oh, I'd heard there was another openly gay kid at our school, and I kinda thought it was you, but I didn't want to assume."

"Erm, yeah. So how about that? 15 problems and then dinner?" Blaine asked, and couldn't help but grin when Kurt enthusiastically agreed.

_**Glee!**_

The two boys went over the last 15 problems on the test and Kurt was completely focused the whole time. They finished in 25 minutes flat. Afterwards Blaine showed Kurt the way to the kitchen and opened his recipe book cupboard.

"What are you in the mood for? I can cook pretty much anything in these books, and we probably have all the ingredients because my dads are compulsive grocery shoppers," Blaine said, and watched to see if Kurt had any reaction to the fact he had two dads. That could always trigger the memory, but it didn't. Kurt just looked over the recipe books.

"What's your favorite dish to cook?" Kurt asked. He couldn't believe how many recipe books were in the cupboard. Every minute he spent with Blaine so far, he discovered something new about the boy. He wished Blaine was popular so he could consider dating him.

Kurt wasn't shallow by any means. In fact, if they weren't in high school Kurt would ask Blaine out in a heartbeat. But he knew how hard it was to get into the position he was in, and he wasn't naïve enough to think that dating Blaine wouldn't change that. The boy was cute, in the clothes he wore around the house at least. Especially now, when all the gel he had used to slick back his curly hair had been brushed out. And Kurt had made him change his glasses to a pair with smaller frames when he saw the glasses on Blaine's desk. Why he didn't wear those glasses to school, Kurt would never know. He figured they just didn't match the look Blaine generally had.

"I think my favorite would have to be Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca," Blaine said, as he pulled out the recipe and showed it to Kurt.

"Italian. Directly translated to Whore's Style Spaghetti, right?" Kurt asked, reading through the ingredients. Blaine was shocked the boy knew Italian, or at least of that pasta. Noticing his surprised look Kurt said "my aunt took me to Italy for a summer in middle school. Started taking the language as soon as we got back. Sounds great, you sure you don't mind cooking it?"

"Of course not. I love to cook," Blaine said, getting out the required pots and pans for the dish. He only paused once to check the ingredient list before getting everything out. Kurt noticed how amazing Blaine's memory must be, when he didn't even read the recipe as he cooked.

Feeling the need to busy himself while Blaine cooked, Kurt walked around the kitchen. He found all the plates and silverware and set the table. He found sparkling grape juice in the fridge and poured them each a glass. He found two candles stuck in the cupboard, with a pack of matches next to them. He was about to light them when he decided he should ask Blaine first.

Hearing Kurt's voice, Blaine came out of his cooking induced daze and saw how nicely Kurt had set the table, including sparkling grape juice in wine glasses. Realizing Kurt asked him if he could light the candles, Blaine nodded, then turned back to his pasta so Kurt wouldn't see the look on his face. Even though this was definitely not a date, it was the closest Blaine had ever gotten to a date. So he was going to enjoy it. He finished up the dish and filled Kurt's and his plates, surprising Kurt with a loaf of home-made bread he had put in the oven when Kurt was busy doing something else.

"Wow Blaine, this is amazing," Kurt said, after taking a bite of the pasta. "That's so cool that you can cook."

An hour later Kurt thanked Blaine for a wonderful study session and headed home, mentioning something about seeing him tomorrow and going to the mall as he walked out the door.

Blaine was fairly certain he'd never been happier in his life.

_**Glee!**_

The following day Kurt woke up to the sound of Rachel's laughter echoing through the house. He hated when Rachel was over in the morning, and had now decided he hated it even more when she slept over. She'd never slept over before, but Kurt had known it was only a matter of time once Finn and Rachel started having sex.

The overly-loud laugh had risen him from a very pleasant dream involving Italian food, no clothes, and a certain boy Kurt had recently become acquainted with. Kurt would admit he was extremely attracted to Blaine, but he figured it was just because he hadn't met another gay boy his age in a long time. In a foul mood, he got out of bed and got dressed. His mood quickly changed when he checked his phone and saw a text message from Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, we never really made plans for today. When you wake up text me, then come over and we'll study for a bit before you drag me to the mall," Blaine's text read. Kurt really did like the fact Blaine texted with proper grammar. He didn't know why, it just made him smile.

"On my way," he sent back, then finished his morning facial moisturizer routine and headed to his car. He shouted to his dad and Carole that he'd be back later in the day; that he was going to study with his tutor. It took him fifteen minutes to get to Blaine's.

When Blaine heard Kurt knocking on his door he couldn't help but be excited. The night before had gone so wonderfully, even when all they were doing was studying. He opened the door to see Kurt, in jeans and a very form fitting tee shirt.

"H-hey, l-let's go to my room," Blaine said. Kurt giggled a little, happy he still made Blaine stutter.

"Kay, I really need help with my Bio. I don't even know what the teacher's talking about in that class. I figure we can do two hours of that and then go to the mall at lunch time. Sue's Crazy Cheerio Diet says we're only allowed to eat 'un-healthy fats' on Saturday at lunch and I am dying for food court fries," Kurt said, leading Blaine to the boy's own room. Blaine was too busy adoring Kurt to know where he was walking.

"S-sounds good. Do you have your Bio book?" Blaine asked as they settled onto the floor of his room. Kurt pulled his book from the bag Blaine hadn't realized he had with him. He wondered if Kurt had had that yesterday, it was a really cool backpack. It was navy blue and brown and appeared to be made of a felt material. _'God even his backpack is cute,'_ Blaine thought.

"We're studying mitosits or something, we started it on Wednesday and I stopped paying attention immediately. Hey, are you laughing? Stop that!" Kurt said, playfully slapping Blaine's arm.

"Kurt, if you couldn't pay attention to what mito_sis_ is the first time it came up, you're not going to do well for the rest of the class. Mitosis itself is easy. It's the process where a single cell divides into two different cells that have the same amount of chromosomes."

"Why couldn't the teacher just say it that way? Can you help me with the worksheet? It's on the phases of mitosis," Kurt said. He hated Biology before, but Blaine made it less complicated. Blaine could look at the notes Kurt had, and then tell Kurt what they said in a way that wasn't blurry and confusing. He was sure as hell the best teacher Kurt had ever had, in more ways than one.

_**Glee!**_

"Blaine! Put it on! I wanna see!" Kurt hollered from outside the changing rooms. He had dragged Blaine into a designer store and was making him try on sweaters and blazers. He tried to make Blaine put on a scarf, but the last time Blaine wore a scarf he thought he was going to choke to death. If he was going to wear anything around his neck, it would be a properly tied bow tie.

"Kurt this looks dumb on me. I like my shirts! If I promise to start wearing jeans and socks to school can I please take this off?" Blaine wanted to say he was having a terrible time, he had always hated shopping, but now he couldn't think of a time he had enjoyed himself more.

"Not until I see it! Open this door!" Kurt demanded, pounding on the dressing room door. A reluctant Blaine opened the door. While Kurt would admit he much preferred Blaine in a tight tee shirt, he thought the Michael Kors sweater hung well off Blaine's broad shoulders.

"Oh my goodness Blaine please buy that. Just that one sweater! I won't make you buy anything else until after we eat!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"Really? You think this looks good? I couldn't exactly wear a bow tie with it now could I?" Blaine joked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kurt looked genuinely offended that Blaine would even think of wearing a bow tie with a cowl neck sweater. Though he couldn't imagine it would even be seen unless it was a huge bowtie.

"I'm guessing you'd say no to suspenders over this as well? Thought so. I see no point in it then!" Blaine said, but changed into his tee shirt and carried the sweater to the cash register anyway. He couldn't imagine denying Kurt anything, especially when he pouted his bottom lip like that. And gosh, the way he smiled when he saw Blaine pulling out his wallet was everything Blaine wanted and more. If Kurt liked the sweater, Blaine did too.

_**Glee!**_

After the designer store Kurt dragged Blaine into a shoe store. He made him buy four pairs of shoes, and when Blaine said Kurt had promised not to make him buy anything else until after lunch, Kurt insisted he had said no more _sweaters_. Blaine wasn't the only one to notice the flirting; especially later, when the boys sat down with a slice of pizza each, and a basket of fries to share.

"Azimio, is that Hummel over there with nerd lady?" Dave Karofsky asked, seeing Kurt and Blaine fighting over the last french fry in a container they had quite obviously shared.

"Woah dude, I think it is. Should we go beat nerd-zow up?" Azimio Adams, Karofsky's oldest friend and fellow jock, replied.

"No, if we beat him up in front of Kurt then we'll upset him. And if we upset Kurt we upset Coach Sue and Santana. No one is dumb enough to do that," Karofsky replied, turning the other direction so Kurt and Blaine wouldn't see him. "We'll wait until he's alone at school on Monday. We'll show that queer not to mess with Kurt."

_**Glee!**_

After buying a sweater, four pairs of shoes, a pack of socks, and two pairs of jeans for Blaine and two new scarves for Kurt, the boys headed home. Although they had been enjoying themselves, they both knew Kurt needed to do quite a bit more studying.

As Kurt was driving them home Blaine texted Rachel. He asked if she was home, and when she said she was he begged her to leave. Everything with Kurt was going so well, if he could just remember Blaine on his own then everything would be perfect. When Kurt's car turned down his street, Blaine could just make out the green Fiesta at the other end of the road. Thankfully, Rachel understood how much this mattered to Blaine.

"Two more hours of studying. Any more than that and my brain will explode," Kurt joked as the boys began to pull Kurt's homework back out.

"Alright, do you want me to make dinner again after? It's already four." Blaine asked, wondering where in the world the time had gone. Kurt had gotten to his house around 10:30am. They had spent five and a half hours together, only two of which included studying.

"I'd love that, but all I'm allowed to have for dinner is a shake," Kurt said. Noticing Blaine's confused expression he continued, "Sue's Crazy Cheerio's Diet. Saturday's is no breakfast, whatever we want for lunch, and one of her weird protein shakes for dinner. And sadly, that's the _best_ day of the week."

Blaine laughed, and tried not show his disappointment. But Kurt had said he would have loved to stay for dinner, so maybe that meant weekends like this one would continue to happen. Blaine could only hope, as he settled Kurt's Calculus homework in his lap and began to go over the problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This chapter's a little bit shorter than the others, but I also wrote it a lot quicker than I expected to! Angsty Blaine comes out in this chapter, because I will never get the scene of him boxing out of my head. And you might feel like slapping Kurt after this, but I promise he'll make up for his little booboo in the next chapter! Well, kinda. Enjoy! Your reviews have been wonderful, you guys make me smile. Just fyi, there will be ten chapters when this is done, I have them all planned out already. Chapter four will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday!

Sunday night, Blaine couldn't fall asleep. He was too excited for school. Before Kurt left the day before, he had asked Blaine to wear the new sweater and smaller glasses, which of course Blaine agreed too. Kurt had practically squealed, laying the sweater and new jeans out for Blaine and putting a pair of socks and Blaine's new combat boots next to them. Blaine knew Kurt would be happy to see him actually wear the outfit tomorrow, without putting suspenders over it like he had joked he would.

After hours of tossing and turning Kurt felt like he had just fallen asleep when his alarm went off Monday morning. Sunday had been a stressful day. He spent the whole day with Santana and Brittany, and he just couldn't enjoy them as much as he did before he started spending time with Blaine. Everything stupid Brittany said or did was just more glaringly obvious, and Kurt knew if he even snickered at it Santana would rip his head off. She denied it, but Kurt new Santana was in love with Brittany. He would wait and let her come out in her own time though.

The foul mood of Monday morning changed when Kurt saw Blaine in his new sweater. He wanted to stop and talk to him, or run up and hug him, but his first period of the day was a class reserved for Cheerio's practice and if he wasn't in uniform and in the gym in six minutes Sue would make him run extra laps. He decided he'd go find Blaine before his second hour Calculus class.

"Porcelain! Warm ups! Now!" Sue screamed through the mega phone as soon as Kurt entered the gym. He dropped his books and started running laps with the girls as the school bell rang signaling the beginning of class. "And wipe that stupid grin of your overly silky face!"

"Practice was exhausting this morning. Coach must have had an extra bowl of bitch flakes for breakfast," Mercedes said as she and Kurt changed. It wasn't a game or competition day so they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted during school. They were both laughing over Sue's lack of a social life, until they walked out into the hall.

" –and don't you even think about talking to my boy Kurt again or your glasses won't be the only thing I break," Karofsky spit into Blaine's face as he shoved him up against a locker, punched him in the gut, and snapped his thin glasses in half. Azimio kicked Blaine in the leg, uncomfortably close to his crotch, and laughed with Karofsky when Blaine curled into a ball on the floor.

The thick rimmed glasses suddenly made more sense to Kurt, they didn't break so easily. Snapping out of his weekend memories he saw a pair hurt hazel eyes begging him to say something. Blaine needed Kurt to stand up for him, but Kurt didn't know how. The hallway was full of judgmental faces, and Kurt wasn't quite ready to lose his popularity. He knew he should tell Karofsky and Azimio to leave Blaine alone, but before he could decide whether to say something or not, Mercedes pulled him by the elbow towards their shared Calculus class.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>Blaine was hurt. He was beyond hurt. He was crushed, shattered, broken hearted. He was furious. He had thought Kurt and him were at least becoming friends, if not something more. But friends didn't let their other friends get beat up. He called his dad Leroy and asked him to call the attendance office. He told him he was going to spend the rest of the day in the gym. That was something Leroy understood that Hiram couldn't, when Blaine was angry he needed to work out.<p>

Thankfully, there was no weight lifting class this semester. The football team used the weight room after school, but that meant he had until 2:30pm, and it was only 10am. After the beating Blaine had retrieved his other glasses from his locker and ran laps around the gym for an hour. Coach Sue was still in there, but Blaine figured she either hadn't seen him or didn't care. Then he spent half an hour in the locker room, crying and icing to his bruises. The tears just made him angrier. Angry at Kurt for not sticking up for him and angry at himself for ever thinking Kurt would.

When the swelling of his bruises went down Blaine finally went to the only place he could really let out his anger. Once in the weight room, he started with the punching bag. Blaine had been a hyper child, and had tried lots of sports before he found fencing. He had done karate, boxing, soccer, even football. He had dropped all the other things once he got serious about fencing, but he still used warm ups from each of the sports. He let out all his rage on the old, taped up, bag, which was why he never heard the door open.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt had looked for Blaine again after second hour, but couldn't find him anywhere. After third hour he had lunch, and he knew Blaine did too. When he didn't see him in the cafeteria he thought he should probably check the unisex bathroom, remembering how that's where he sat during lunch for the first month of his freshman year. He was almost there when he heard chains and grunting from the weight room.

When he opened the door, Blaine was the last person he was expecting to see using the punching bag. He had taken off the sweater and switched the combat boots for an old pair of tennis shoes. Kurt almost gasped when he saw a sweaty, shirtless Blaine hitting the bag with everything he had. He saw the familiar giant eyebrows scrunched together in a v form. He could tell Blaine was angry. Heck, he'd be angry at Karofsky and Azimio too.

He was about to say something when Blaine muffled a scream into the punching bag. Blaine shoved the bag away from him and Kurt saw tears in his eyes as he moved over to the weight bench. Kurt was frozen in the doorway. If Blaine was crying, this was more than anger. Kurt realized Blaine had to be upset that Kurt didn't stick up for him. But he had to understand that Kurt couldn't, didn't he?

As Blaine added more and more weight to the curl bar, another thought entered Kurt's mind. If he was this strong, why didn't he fight Karofsky off? Blaine was easily lifting more than Karofsky weighed, he could probably take the dumb-ass down in 30 seconds flat. As Kurt was imagining that, he heard the end-of-lunch bell. He had to head to Bio or he'd be late for the mitosis test, which he actually felt ready to take. He decided he'd text Blaine after school and ask if he could come over to study.

In Bio, Kurt was the first to finish the test. He was surprised when every question made sense to him, when he read them it was like he could hear Blaine's voice telling him the answer. Of course it was extremely possible that was all delusions caused by whatever weird bar Sue had given him for lunch that day. It was also possible that he got every single answer wrong, because he spent most of the test fretting over whether or not Blaine would be mad at him. It wasn't until after the test when he was imagining what he'd say to Blaine as an apology that he remembered it was Monday, which meant Cheerio's practice until 8pm.

_**Glee!**_

At 2:15pm Blaine finally got in the shower. He had pushed himself way past his limit working out; he lifted more than he ever had in the past. Every muscle he had was sore, he felt exhausted. After he showered he went to the gym locker he had managed to get in the very back of the locker room, and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of gym shorts he had forgotten he put in there. He wished he had looked before his work out, then maybe his jeans wouldn't be sweat stained. He threw the gym shorts and his tennis shoes back in the locker and slipped on the tee shirt and his combat boots. He haphazardly threw the sweater into his bag and decided to go ask his teachers what he had missed.

When his teachers asked why he hadn't been there, he told them about the incident with Karofsky. He lied and said when he called his dad about it, his dad demanded Blaine go to the hospital and make sure nothing was broken. Why tell them he had an anger issue that he could only control with exercise? He was a nerd, they wouldn't believe that. Teachers liked him better when they thought he was nothing more than a pathetic genius. Which he kind of was, his IQ was beyond genius level, and socially he was totally pathetic. Which was why Kurt would never love him.

Eight year old Kurt had loved Blaine. He had cared for Blaine, no matter what others said. Blaine had made sure Kurt never heard the mean things his classmates said about them, pulling Kurt and Rachel to the swings when the fifth graders were on the slide. Blaine had heard all those mean words before, since he had gay dads, but Kurt didn't need to know people were already calling him a 'fag' or a 'homo.' Kurt didn't know what those words meant yet. Kurt didn't even know you were considered different if you had feelings for a guy instead of a girl yet. Kurt's mommy shielded him from the harsh side of the word, at least until she died at the end of third grade.

Blaine understood Kurt forgetting him; at the end of third grade Kurt lost his mother and Blaine. Blaine was sure it wasn't too long after that the bullying came; public school was harsh like that, which was why Blaine and Rachel's dads sent them to private school. With how traumatizing upper-elementary school and middle school had to be for Kurt, it only made sense that he'd push it out of his memories. Especially since that was so different to his life now. Eight year old, innocent, dorky Kurt may have loved Blaine, but 18 year old, scarred, popular Kurt never would. If Blaine didn't realize that now, it would be a lot harder for this tutoring thing to continue.

"BLAINE! GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS CHOIR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Rachel's voice echoed down the halls when Blaine tried to scurry past the New Directions gang on his way outside. Glee always met on Monday's but Blaine didn't think he could do it that day. Rachel disagreed, even though she had talked to Leroy and knew why Blaine had missed the whole school day.

Angrily, Blaine entered the choir room and sat down. Rachel would make him sit through Glee, but only so he didn't miss any details about Sectionals, which was approaching quickly. She wouldn't make him participate though, and he knew that as he sat in the very back, far away from everyone else.

_**Glee!**_

As Kurt waited for Blaine to reply to his text he felt very anxious. He chewed his lip and repeatedly tapped his pencil against his Calculus book. The homework made a lot less sense without Blaine there. Kurt had texted to ask if they could study after Cheerio's practice the next day, since it got out at 5:00pm on Tuesdays. Blaine didn't respond for an hour.

Kurt's face sank when he read the text. "B the public library 5:30. I'll help u then." From anyone else that wouldn't cause any alarm, but from Blaine it meant a lot. He didn't type in full sentences, and they never studied at the Library. They'd only gotten together to study twice, but both times it had been at Blaine's house, and that had worked out well. Why would he change it unless he was mad?

Knowing he needed to focus Kurt sent back a sad face and a promise to be there, then turned his cell phone off. He didn't have a crush on Blaine, so why did it feel like his heart was breaking?

_**Glee!**_

When Blaine's phone buzzed at 8:30pm he expected it to be Rachel telling him to get out of his room and stop moping, but it wasn't. For a second, he smiled when he saw Kurt's name on his phone, but then he remember the day's earlier incident. "Studying tomorrow after Cheerio practice? Done at 5," it read. How could Kurt expect everything to just be normal? Didn't he know how bad he had hurt Blaine?

For a while Blaine didn't want to text Kurt back. He wasn't ever going to talk to the boy again, until he remembered why the tutoring began in the first place. He was terrified of Coach Sue, so he sent back a short text to meet at the library.

Blaine couldn't ignore Kurt, he needed to tutor him. But he'd stop inviting Kurt to his house, and stop trying to impress him. He threw his new shoes, jeans, and sweater into the very back of his closet and laid out suspenders and a bowtie for the next day. He threw out the socks Kurt had made him buy and then went to bed, dreading the next day.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine checked his watch for the seventh time at 6:00pm. Kurt had ditched him. He wasn't coming. He lied. After sitting and patiently waiting for the past half hour, Blaine decided to leave. If Kurt wouldn't put in the effort than neither would he, Sue would understand it was impossible to tutor someone who didn't show up.

Not long after Blaine's Subaru left the parking lot, Kurt's Caliber sped into it. He was praying under his breath that Blaine hadn't left. At 4:45pm Sue had announced she entered the Cheerio's in a competition for that weekend and was holding them an hour later than normal to start preparing. She told them that practice would go until 9:00pm the rest of the week and if anyone had any issues with that she would "have no problem giving them a whirly in the toilet Azimio always used for such punishments." The toilet Sue was talking about was in the boy's locker room, and hadn't been un-clogged since before any of them entered high school. Kurt had had his face shoved in it once, his second week at McKinley, and he sure as hell didn't want that to happen again.

Kurt cursed out loud when he didn't see Blaine in the library. He pulled out his phone to call him but the battery was dead, so he ran out to his car and sped home. A block away from his house, a cop pulled him over and gave him a ticket for going 45mph in a 25mph zone. That would be hard to explain to his dad.

Or not. When Kurt walked in the door his dad started screaming. Apparently the cop was friends with Burt Hummel, and had called him as soon as he saw the license plate on Kurt's car. Burt took Kurt's phone and told him he could go to school and Cheerio's practice, but nothing else. When Kurt protested and brought up the tutoring thing, Burt simply said "I used to study at lunch. You can too," and walked away.

Kurt knew there was not good way to say "I'm sorry I didn't defend you, and then stood you up, but hey! How about you waste your lunch hour explaining Bio and Calculus to me in a school library that's so dusty the librarians have to wear the nurses' face masks" without sounding like an idiot. Blaine was never going to speak to him again. He could kiss any chance with the boy away, not to mention his position on the Cheerios. But he didn't like Blaine like that, did he?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:** The Cheerio's routine in this chapter is based off Kurt and Mercedes doing 4 Minutes in The Power of Madonna (however I used Santana instead of Mercedes, for reason's you will soon discover). The lyrics are italicized and come right above the moves that are performed at that line, anything in quotes is Kurt singing (either alone or with Santana) and anything not in quotes is either Santana or the other girls singing. I'm really anxious about this chapter, and would really love to hear what you guys think! 

Thursday morning when Blaine got to school he saw Kurt standing at his locker. What in the world was his problem? Did he think he could show up looking incredibly sexy in his Cheerio's uniform and all would be forgotten? Well that wasn't happening. Blaine turned around, and headed to AP Chemistry without his text book.

Kurt saw him walking away and started to run after him. When he was only a few steps behind he started calling Blaine's name. Blaine turned around out of instinct, but then kept walking. He wasn't giving up his anger just because he heard the other boy's angelic voice.

Kurt had no idea how to fix this. All he knew was he needed to, for his grades and for himself. He had known Blaine for 10 days, but he cared more about the boy than he did about Mercedes, who he'd known since freshman year. She joined, then quite Glee with him, and joined Cheerios three weeks after he did. From then on they were inseparable; but he'd choose Blaine over her any day.

Why, he didn't know. He decided it had to be because he empathized with the boy, he'd been bullied for being gay and in Glee club too. It was _not_ because he had a crush on the boy, nor was it the eerie feeling he had that he'd known Blaine forever. The fact the remembering seeing Blaine shirtless made him half hard instantly just meant he was sexually frustrated. The anger he felt right now seeing Blaine talk to Rachel Anderson-Berry was not jealousy. Blaine was gay, and Rachel was dating Finn; it's not like they'd date anyways.

He had tried to call Blaine from the house phone Wednesday night, but when he pulled out this year's McKinley directory he realized he had no idea what Blaine's last name was. He could've asked Mercedes or Santana, since they knew everything about everyone, but the girls would never stop bugging him about it if he had. He could practically hear Santana saying "why do you wanna know Hummel? Trying to make it was yours?"

Kurt wished he could follow Blaine, pull him aside and demand he stop being mad at him. Kurt wished he could make the whole school go away and just hang out with Blaine for the rest of his life. That didn't mean anything, right? Right. Kurt just got along with Blaine really well; he didn't have a crush on him. Crushes are for_ third graders_, not Kurt. And even if Kurt did have crushes, he didn't have one on this boy in particular, because that boy would ruin everything Kurt had worked for. But being friends with that boy was totally allowed.

Kurt tried really hard to pay attention to his classes, he really did, but he had come up with a plan and he was excited. When the lunch bell rang Kurt sprang out of his seat and ran to his car. The closest flower shop was 10 minutes away, and he had 40 minutes for lunch, and he could _not_ get another speeding ticket. He called the shop on his way and ordered a chrysanthemum, an iris, a blue periwinkle, and a pale rose. He dug out the Bio worksheet Blaine had helped on- that the teacher had collected, graded, and passed back- and wrote "Look at this grade, thanks to you I've blossomed! Without you I'll wilt. These 5 flowers symbolize friendship. I'm really sorry I messed up; please don't be mad at me!"

Thankfully, when Kurt got to Blossoming Beauties his bouquet was ready. He paid for it and headed back to McKinley. When he got there he literally ran to the office. He told the secretary he needed the locker combo for locker 754, at first she was hesitant but then she saw the flowers in his hand and wrote it on a piece of paper for them. With a minute left to lunch, Kurt shut Blaine's locker door and scurried off so no one would see him.

It was cheesy, he knew that. In fact it was beyond cheesy. It was sickeningly stupid, but every thought Kurt had when it came to Blaine was sickeningly stupid. He realized that when it came to Blaine he just needed to trust his initial instincts and hope for the best, if he'd done that before then he wouldn't be in this mess. So as he headed to Bio he hoped Blaine would at least smile when he opened his locker.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_

"Blainers, come on. Get your books and let's go to French," Rachel said. She had been following Blaine around school since Monday, only leaving his side for the classes they didn't have together. Out of the five classes he had every day, Rachel was in three of them. On most days he tried to sit far away from her and pretend he didn't know her, she was his annoying sister after all, but this week he'd been extremely grateful for it. That left him with only two classes to sit through, depressed about Kurt.

"Stop calling me Blainers. I'm seriously Rach–" Blaine stopped when he saw the colorful flowers in between his French and Calculus books. He pulled out the note, and recognized Kurt's handwriting immediately. His jaw basically came unhinged when he read it. No one had ever given him flowers before, let alone flowers with a corny note attached. Rachel snatched it out of his hand.

"I can't tell if this makes me want to hug him or slap him. This is so stupid it's cute," Rachel scoffed after reading the note. But she was grinning.

"Ugh Rach, I can't tell if I should stay mad now! He let me get beat up and ditched me Tuesday afternoon, and he hasn't even tried to call since," Blaine sighed.

"That's why you're mad at him? You never told me why, and I didn't want to ask and piss you off. On Tuesday Sue held the Cheerio's until six because she's making them do some psycho competition this weekend, and when he was speeding home to charge his phone and call you, a cop pulled him over. He got some super expensive ticket and Burt grounded him. He hasn't had access to his cell phone, and he doesn't know your last name to look you up dummy," Rachel said. Blaine realized he should have asked her if she knew anything a long time ago. She spent almost as much time in Kurt's house as Kurt did, and Finn was always a good source of info.

"But he still let Karofsky and Azimio beat me up. They were beating me up for talking to him, and he stood there and didn't do anything Rachel,"

"Blaine, it's public school, not Dalton. Do you know how hard it was for Kurt to get the popularity he has? I know popularity isn't important to you but it is to Kurt. You're tough; you were raised by people who had to deal with the bullying too, so they trained you to deal with it. Kurt can't, and if he wasn't popular he'd probably be getting bullied twice as hard as you do, because his face practically screams 'I couldn't throw a punch if someone paid me to.' If he lost his popularity, he'd spend senior year getting the crap kicked out of him every single day. Do you want that?"

Blaine knew Rachel was right. And obviously Kurt felt bad; he put flowers in Blaine's lock for goodness sake. Blaine wasn't quite ready to forgive him, but he was ready to try. Kurt went out of his way to make Blaine smile, so Blaine decided he'd do the same thing. After all, he was still head over heels in love with Kurt.

"Oh and if you're planning on doing something dorky and cute like Kurt did, you're gonna have to wait. Sue signed all of them out of school tomorrow, and she's them driving up to the school in Michigan so they can practice at the place of the competition before they compete. She's kind of insane, if you haven't noticed," Rachel said. Then she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to French, knowing he was in way over his head with Kurt.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt had butterflies in his stomach, but that didn't make sense to him. He didn't normally get nervous before performances. Sue had made him sing during a performance before too, so none of this was new.

"Porcelain, Boobs McGee, front and center!" Sue shouted through the megaphone. She used the megaphone whenever they were in practice, even when Kurt and Santana were standing right in front of her. "I already told you this performance is a tribute to Madonna and the greatness that she is, what I did not tell you losers is that Madonna and two of her kids are judging this shin dig. If you mess this up I will ruin you faster than a Thai takeout place can read back a delivery order."

Kurt gawked at the gym floor. Rochester Adams High School was written in brown and gold letters with some sort of Viking crashing through it. It was tacky at best, there was no way Madonna was going to be in this lame gym tomorrow morning, Kurt refused to believe it.

"Believe it sweet cheeks, she graduated from here."

Kurt and Santana headed to the locker room to change so they could practice, they were singing and dancing to 4 Minutes from Madonna's most recent album; they had just learned the performance on Tuesday. The choreography for Kurt and Santana was fairly easy, they mostly just stood in front of the other girls- who were performing planned routines- and moved their hips to the music. At least that's what they thought until they walked out of the locker room.

"I changed my mind about the ending. It needs to be drastic so, both of you will do two back handsprings, then 3 front flips. Silicon, you will then be thrown in the air by those three chick-a-Dees over there, and Fruit-flower you will fall into the splits, catching Butterface in your arms on the last measure of the song. Got it? Good. Go practice!"

"Santana, why did coach say you had butter on your face? She says that to me all the time and I don't get it," Brittany asked as they approached. Kurt stifled a laugh. Butterface, a quickened version of the term but-her-face implying a girl's body was hot but her face was ugly, was usually a nick name Sue used for Brittany. Santana stormed off angrily, then shouted for Kurt to follow so they could practice.

This routine was now the most difficult one they had ever performed. Brittany, Mercedes, and Quinn took over singing at the end when Kurt and Santana did their part of the routine. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if all five of them passed out from lack of oxygen afterwards.

_**Glee!**_

When Blaine and Rachel got home from school on Friday, they had a mission. She was to help him find as much information about the What Would Madonna Do cheer competition as she could, then distract her dads when Blaine left early Saturday morning. Blaine had to leave no later than 10:00am or he wouldn't make it to Rochester, Michigan in time.

Unfortunately, his dad's woke up at 8:00am and didn't leave the house until noon on "special" Saturdays. They insisted on spending "quality family time" with their kids every other Saturday, which usually meant pancakes and cartoons. Rachel's plan was to spend the morning whining about how Blaine and her were too grown up for that, and if the whining didn't distract them enough she was to drag them to her room and show them a pie chart that made absolutely no sense and try to force them to understand it.

Blaine had to wake up at 9:00am, like he always did on Saturday's, but stay upstairs until Rachel had successfully captivated his dad's attention. Then he had to drive three hours, only making one stop at the gas station before leaving Lima. He had never seen Kurt cheer before so he was excited. The competition started at two but since it was being judged by Madonna and her daughter and son, the high school's gymnasium would be packed. Blaine wanted to get there early and get a seat in the front row.

"Blaine, don't you dare chicken out. We have both put too much planning into this, and I was _supposed _to stay at Finn's tonight but I love you so much that I'm not. Set three alarms if you have to, but you better be up in time," Rachel said instead of the usual 'goodnight brother, love you!' on Friday night. He did just as she said; he set an alarm on his phone, one on his iPod, and one on his clock. Then he tucked himself in and tried to fight the worries.

When he woke up the next morning he could hear Rachel whining down stairs. He hopped out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a red tee shirt. Looking out the window and remembering it was the middle of December he threw on a hoodie as he heard Rachel say "Okay but will you please just see the diagram I made? It's in my room, come on."

As soon as he heard his sister's door shut he ran downstairs and to his car. While he drove he started to get worried about what his father's would say. They didn't allow him to drive long distances on his own since he'd only had his license for a year, but it was too late to turn back now; he was officially out of Ohio.

_**Glee!**_

Friday's practice had gone well. Kurt had only fallen once during the flips, and that was because he let his mind wander to Blaine. He had wondered what Blaine was doing that night; he had let himself start thinking about the previous Friday. Then he felt his face hit the gym floor. It was strange what Blaine could do to him; make him completely forget where he was and what he was doing even when he was spinning in the air. He knew what that implied, but he did _not_ have a crush on Blaine. He didn't even know the boy's last name!

After he fell Sue had yelled at him for an hour straight, which made him forget all about Blaine and focus on his routine. But when he woke up the next morning he realized instead of dreaming of performing a perfect routine like he usually did the night before a competition, he had dreamed of doing less than innocent things with an innocent nerd who had dark curly hair.

Mercedes came up to him with a smirk on her face as he was changing into his uniform. "Honey, you have it bad for that tutor of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his blushing by putting his head into his locker.

"Kurt, baby, get your head out of there. You moaned 'Blaine' at least six times last night," Mercedes said, pulling Kurt out of the locker and slamming the door shut. "Is he still mad at you for the Karofsky thing?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, not trying to deny anything. "I put friendship flowers in his locker with a cheesy note on the back of my A+ Bio homework."

"Flowers? Seriously, Kurt? I don't care what kind of flowers they were, that's not a 'friendship' thing to do. I'm going to need you to put your hormones away, retrieve the small amount of masculinity you have and get ready to shake your money maker out there. If you're too busy thinking of that over-gelled nerd-boy to catch me, I will castrate you," Santana said. Shit, Kurt had been hoping she hadn't heard his and Mercedes conversation. He probably should have checked to see if anyone else was in the locker room with them before he said anything.

"I'm not going to drop you, and why would I be thinking about Blaine? I don't like him. Shut up and let's go find Sue."

_**Glee!**_**  
><strong>  
>Blaine arrived at the school at 1:58pm. He had needed to stop for food almost right after crossing into Michigan, since he had skipped breakfast and lunch. He ran inside and thankfully found a spot on the bleachers right up front.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Principle Hoity and I will be today's announcer. It gives me great pleasure to introduce our judge today, a very well known graduate of Rochester Adams, and the entire reason this competition is happening. Please give a warm round of applause for Madonna, accompanied by her daughter Lourdes and her son Rocco!" A fat man in a purple suit said from the center of the gym. He moved off to the side as Madonna and her Kids stood up from the judges table and waved. The crowd exploded in applause.

Blaine was guessing the young girl had to be about 15 and the boy couldn't be older than 12. He didn't really know much about Madonna's personal life, but he could tell the kids were too young to be watching a Cheerio's routine. Although he'd never seen one himself, he had heard rumors of boys having orgasms in the stands just from watching. He thought that was probably highly exaggerated until he imagined Kurt shaking around and doing flips.

Blaine watched group after group of girls in short, tight skirts, dancing provocatively to Madonna's greatest hits while he anxiously awaited Kurt's performance. After six boring, all girl cheer groups he saw McKinley's marching band come out and heard the first beats to 4 Minutes. He thought this weird at first, all the other teams just had their music played through the speakers, but then he saw Kurt strut out with a mic taped to his face. He was going to get to hear Kurt sing.

_**Glee!**_

Their performance started with McKinley's marching band marching out, playing the song on their instruments. 

_Hey, Uh, Come on, Kurt Hummel  
><em>The band parted and Kurt and Santana strutted to the center of the gym floor. 

"_Come on Girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll, Unf"_  
>Kurt dropped to the floor and snapped back up, turning to stand on the other side of the band <p>

_Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll  
><em>Santana and Kurt, on opposite sides of the gym, rolled their hips from left to right to the beat of the music while the girls behind them ran into the proper formation.

_"I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow, there's enough room for both"_  
>Kurt and Santana joined the other girls in formation, doing their synchronized arm-up-down-turn routine that lead into the girls doing cartwheels and Kurt and Santana skipping to the front.<p>

_Well I can handle that, just gotta show me where it's at. Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?  
><em>Half the cheerleaders rolled on the floor, while the other's stayed on their feet shuffling with their legs straddling the rollers. Kurt and Santana seductively spun into each other, and then out heading to the circle the girls had rolled into. The girls popped up, starting the most difficult part of the dance.

_"If you want it, you've already got it, if you thought it, it better be what you want"_  
>Kurt, Santana, and all the other girls sang the chorus while shimmying in and out four times, then setting into a sequence of spins, twirls and flips.<p>

_"If you feel it, it must be real just, say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want"  
><em>Kurt and Santana spun to opposite sides and the band surrounded a triangle of girls shaking their butts at the speed of the song.

_"Time is waiting" We only got four minutes to save the world "No hesitating" Grab a boy, grab a girl_  
>The girls started their right-left-elbow-shove-lasso-arm routine in the center of the circle, moving in perfect synchronization while Kurt and Santana were singing and walking towards each other.<p>

_"Time is waiting" We only got four minutes to save the world_  
>Kurt and Santana stood back to back and Kurt grinded his way to the floor then back up, Santana held the note at the end of "world" so long anyone else would have passed out.<p>

_"No hesitating"  
><em>They turned to face each other, each putting one hand on the other's shoulder and both singing.

_"We only got four minutes huh four minutes, so keep it up keep it up, don't be a prima donna"_  
>At that point the girls each swung another girl between her legs and spun around switching positions. Kurt and Santana circled each other as the girls hoped up and gyrated their hips.<p>

_"You gotta get em a heart, tick tock tick tock tick tock"_  
>Kurt and Santana shimmied towards each other.<p>

_"That's right keep it up, keep it up"_  
>Kurt looked up and caught the hazel-eyes of a very familiar boy. He stopped singing while the girls were circling forward behind him. Santana immediately realized she was the only one singing, and tried to keep it cool while she thought of how to make Kurt stop staring at the nerd with glasses in the front row. Instead of circling forward like they were supposed to, Santana spun around Kurt blocking his view and glaring at him so he'd snap out of the frozen state he was in, then she dropped low, snapped up and made sure Kurt was ready for the next part of the routine.<p>

_Don't be a prima donna_  
>Mercedes, Brittany, and Quinn took over singing and Kurt and Santana did a series of back hand springs and front flips, then three of the other cheerleaders threw Santana in the air, and Kurt slipped in the the splits.<p>

_You gotta get em a heart, tick tock tick tock tick tock.  
><em>All the other girls joined Kurt in doing the spilts, and Kurt just barely caught Santana in his arms. He finally let himself meet Blaine's eyes again and broke into a huge grin. The audience clapped quickly and loudly, a few of them whistling and making cat calls to Santana who was taking a bow. Kurt was too busy staring at Blaine to notice Madonna smiling and writing a note to her kids, but the rest of the Cheerio's saw it. They ran back to the locker room squealing.

"Hummel you are so damn lucky you were paired with me! I'm pretty sure we still won, even though you were too busy ogling _a nobody_ to sing the part of the song that's supposed to be the loudest! What in the hell is your problem! You have never, ever, messed up a routine before but you stood there like a dumbass and forced me to improvise. Sue better not have been paying attention," Santana screamed as soon as he walked into the break room. They had been given a thirty minute cool down period while three other teams performed and Madonna picked a winner.

"Santana, he didn't mess up that bad, none of us even noticed. And you should be proud; you got to show off how 'perfect' your vocals are. Shut up and leave Kurt alone," Mercedes said, stepping in between Santana and Kurt. Mercedes was supposed to be Kurt's partner for the song, but Santana had claimed she had a better voice, and body, for the song and dance routine.

Kurt didn't say anything. He walked away from Santana and found a place to sit by himself and think. Blaine had driven three hours to watch him, what did that mean? Did that mean Blaine liked him? Did he care? And why did seeing him make Kurt mess up his routine? Santana was right, he had never messed up a routine in his life. He had something called Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; he preferred to call himself a perfectionist but the title didn't matter. What mattered was he never made mistakes; until today.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine was shocked. The performance was better than he ever could have expected, Kurt's voice was spectacular. And he had looked so surprised and happy to see Blaine, the $80 on gas and future grounding was completely worth it. Blaine sat excitedly and waited for Madonna to inevitably announce the Cheerio's as the winners.

All the cheerleading teams came and sat on the floor surrounding a make shift podium for the first, second, and third place winners to accept their trophies on. Madonna's daughter stepped on to the first place spot and was handed a microphone.

"My mom wanted to hold this competition because she wanted me to see what it was really like to be a cheerleader. I've been cheerleading since I was 10 but I've never seen anything like these routines, they were all amazing. Sadly, mom had to leave because she has a concert tonight but we unanimously agreed on the results. In third place, the Rochester Adam's Highlanders!"

The audience clapped as the team stood up and the captain ran to the third place stand. Lourdes continued, announcing a random team from Wisconsin as the second place winners. Blaine didn't care about either of them; he was just praying Kurt's team had gotten first.

"And now, the winners of a $5,000 check and private concert from my mom, the William McKinley Cheerio's!" The crowd erupted as Kurt and Santana ran to the center of the gym to accept the trophy. Blaine couldn't help but feel a tiny pinch of jealousy when Santana kissed Kurt on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Sue spotted Blaine in the crowd. She knew she recognized the sickeningly gelled-back hair from somewhere but she couldn't place it until she watched her star cheerleader grin at him from the winner's stand. She sighed as she realized she had to make a decision: have a Cheerios receive close to failing grades or let him lose his focus because of a boy? She remembered seeing Kurt mess up his routine earlier and realized that was because of Blaine. She made her decision.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Guys, I'm super nervous about this chapter. Please, please, please tell me what you think. I really want to hear what you have to say, good or bad. Chapter 5 will be up by Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry guys, was swamped with homework Thursday night and decided to pretend I had a social life and leave my house last night ('twas interesting…) And um guys, I really hate Sebastian so when he shows up in the chapter he's probably going to sound meaner than I want him too. But I needed him to show what Blaine's like when he's with a friend who he isn't in love with.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_

After receiving their trophy and check, the Cheerio's headed to the locker room to shower and change out of their uniforms. Kurt tried to move quickly so he could go find Blaine but Santana stopped him.

"Kurt, I need you to be honest with me. I saw you grin at Blaine out there, I heard you and Mercedes talking earlier, be honest with me. Do you like him?" Santana's voice was a lot gentler than Kurt expected it to be, but she was usually nice before she tore someone to shreds.

"Leave me alone Santana."

"Kurt, come on. There's no one else in here and I promise not to tell anyone anything you say."

"Why are you being so nice to me right now? What are you about to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything! Aren't friends nice to each other? We're friends Kurt. Good friends. We have _a lot_ in common," Santana said. Kurt realized this was her way of coming out to him. "Look, I wouldn't admit it when I fell in love with Brit, and now she's dating that cripple from the Glee club and I can't do anything about it. Dating Blaine would seriously slaughter your rep, but you have to be true to your feelings."

Kurt thought about that for a second. Santana loved Brittany, but didn't tell anyone because it would have ruined her reputation. Now she had to face the heartbreak of seeing the girl she loved with someone else every day. Did Kurt want to go through that? Did he like Blaine? He was seriously, seriously confused.

"Santana, I'm really happy you feel comfortable enough around me to admit that, because I'm sure I'm the first person other than Brittany to find out, but I'm not in the same situation as you. I'm not in love with anyone," Kurt put his sweater on and left the locker room, with Santana shaking her head at him the whole time.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine hung up the phone. His dads had just called, and he was grounded. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere other than school for two weeks, which didn't really matter since the only plans he'd had since starting his senior year were with Kurt at Blaine's house.

Blaine's dad's told him to come home right away, but he figured if he was already in trouble he mine as well stick around to see Kurt. A half hour after the competition ended, he was starting to lose hope though. Maybe Sue had made them all hop right back on the bus and drive home. He had just started walking towards the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You drove all this way to see me cheer." It was a statement, not a question. Kurt pulled Blaine off into a random corridor. "Com'mere, I wanna talk."

"K-kurt y-you were a-amazing out there," Blaine said. Kurt started grinning when Blaine stuttered. "And those flowers, that was so sweet."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kurt asked, pouting his bottom lip and batting his eye lashes.

"Of course I do. Finn told me about the Cheerio's practice and getting your phone taken away thing. And as for Karofsky, I understand you really couldn't have done anything."

"But you could have. Blaine I saw you in the weight room afterwards. You were easily lifting more than Karofsky does, why didn't you fight back?" Kurt looked really concerned. Blaine blushed and bit his lip.

He knew he could have fought Karofsky off but he didn't want too. It wasn't that he'd never fought anyone, when he was a freshman a guy at Dalton had been harassing a guy Blaine had a crush on. Blaine beat the guy up easily, and never got punished because his principle thought him too much of a nerd to start a fight. The same thing would have happened if he had fought off Karofsky, but he didn't want to.

"Kurt," Blaine paused. He didn't know how to say what he was thinking. "I'm pretty sure Karofsky likes you, and he really doesn't need anything else to worry about. I could have fought him off but he doesn't need to be pushed any further into the closet than he already is."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Karofsky wasn't gay, was he? He was homophobic, except to Kurt. But that was because Kurt was popular, not because he liked him. Right? Seeing Kurt's expression Blaine kept talking.

"Remember how he said 'my boy Kurt'?" Blaine waited for Kurt to remember that terrible morning. When Kurt nodded his head Blaine continued. "There was something in his eyes, a rage that I can only describe as possessive jealousy. He said he saw us at the mall and that I should stop hanging out with you because you had better people to hang out with, meaning him. Think about it, he's completely homophobic but he's over the top nice to you."

Kurt realized Blaine was right. The more he thought about the more it made sense. He remembered a time when he had to shower at school after Cheerio's so he had been using the boy's locker room. After he had gotten dressed he bumped into Karofsky and he could have sworn Karofsky was going to kiss him, but then Karofsky just said 'get out of my way' and shoved Kurt to the side.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say congrats. I have to head home because I'm in a lot of trouble for driving out here, I didn't tell my dad's and I'm not supposed to drive long distances. I'll see you Monday, Kurt," Blaine said. Then he left, leaving Kurt standing there speechless.

Blaine had gotten in trouble for driving to Michigan to watch Kurt perform. Blaine had probably spent a ton on gas and was probably grounded, just like Kurt. "That'll make dates kind of hard" Kurt said out loud to the empty hallway. _'Wait what? Where did that come from? I'm just tired, I meant studying'_ he thought to himself. He meant studying not dates. He really, really did. Or at least he was going to tell himself he did.

_**Glee!**_

When Blaine got home his dad's were furious. He hadn't told them on the phone why he had gone to the cheer competition, just that that was where he was and that he'd be home soon. Now he knew he had to explain.

"Blaine you better have a good explanation for this. We asked Rachel but she told us it wasn't her place to tell, but that it was some big thing that would make us want to un-ground you. Let's hope she's right," Leroy said.

"Okay. Papa, Dada, do you remember Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said, sitting down and preparing for the most awkward conversation he'd ever had with his dad's.

"Of course we do Blaine! He was your first love! But what does he have to do with this?" Hiram asked.

"Well, Kurt goes to McKinley. He's really popular there, and he's on the Cheerio squad," Blaine paused when Hiram and Leroy smiled at him. "But the thing is, he doesn't remember Rachel and I being friends with him. Two weeks ago the Cheerio's coach asked me to tutor Kurt which of course I agreed to because I'm still in love with him. He came over last Friday to study and then I cooked him dinner. Saturday morning he came over again and I tutored him for two hours, then we hung out at the mall for a while, and then he came back over and we studied a little more."

"I think I know where this story is going," Leroy winked.

"Well, actually I'm sure you don't. Monday at school this guy named Karofsky beat me up for talking to Kurt, he told me Kurt was too popular for me. Kurt was there when it happened and didn't do anything to stop it. Dada, that's why I needed you to sign me out Monday; I spent the entire day in the weight room.

"I didn't want to talk to Kurt ever again; I couldn't see things from his point of view. But the Cheerio's coach is kind of scary so I knew I needed to keep tutoring him. He texted me Monday night to make tutoring plans, and he was supposed to meet me in the library at 5. He didn't show up, so at six I left. He kept trying to talk to me on Wednesday and Thursday but I was furious at him. Well right before fifth hour on Thursday I opened my locker to see a bouquet of flowers and cheesy note written on a homework assignment I'd helped him with. Rachel was with me and so I finally admitted to her why I was angry with Kurt.

"She explained to me that the coach had kept the Cheerios until six at practice on Tuesday because she had signed them up for a competition, which is where I was today. He was going to call me but his phone died so he sped home to charge it, but he got pulled over by the cops and got a ticket and got grounded and so I really had no reason to be mad. Except the Karofsky thing but then Rachel helped me see Kurt's point of view for that, I could defend myself if necessary but Kurt couldn't. Standing up for me would literally have ruined his life, plus his friends were with him so even if he wanted to say something they wouldn't have let him.

"So basically, I had to go because I needed Kurt to know I wasn't mad at him and I wanted to see him cheer, and I wanted him to see me there and smile because he knows I care for him and it was _so_ worth it," when Blaine finished he was crying. Retelling the story to his dad's was overwhelming and he was tired. He just wanted to go to bed and dream about Kurt.

Hiram and Leroy pulled Blaine into a hug and told him they still had to ground him because he needed to follow rules, but they said Kurt could still come over.

"Wait, Blaine. Does Kurt remember you now? After all this? Surely he has to," Hiram said.

"No, Papa. He doesn't remember me yet. But I know he will, it'll just take time," Blaine said sadly, as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

_**Glee!**_

Sunday morning when Kurt woke up he smelled pancakes. When he was little his mom used to cook pancakes every Sunday, but he hadn't had home-made pancakes since she died. He walked downstairs to see what the smell was coming from.

Rachel was in his kitchen cooking pancakes. At 10:00am on Sunday. "Rachel, why are you cooking pancakes in my house?"

"Because when I cook them at home no one appreciates them. And because I slept over. And because Finn told me you won that cheer contest so this is my congrats," Rachel said. She handed him a plate of pancakes. "And don't tell me Sue's diet won't allow it because I'm not gonna listen. If Sue had to do half the work you guys do and stay on her diet she'd die. So sit down and eat. Oh, and Burt left you a little congrats present too."

Rachel handed him a small box wrapped in red with a white bow. He opened it and found a letter, along with his cell phone. He unfolded Burt's letter and read it.  
>"Kurt,<br>I'm very proud of you for working so hard on the Cheerios squad. It's a big commitment and I'm surprised you've stuck with it. I'm also proud of you for getting a tutor when your grades started to slip. Your Bio teacher called to make sure you weren't cheating or anything because your test grade was such a drastic improvement. I told her you got a tutor and she told me you got a 98% on your mitosis quiz. You deserve to get this back, but you're paying the speeding ticket.  
>Love,<br>Dad."

Under his dad's writing there was a more graceful note in purple pen.

"Ps. Kurt,

Rachel and Finn told me your tutor's pretty cute. And they're both sure you have a crush on him. I think you should make a move, so I talked your dad into giving this back to you. I told him it was because of all that mushy stuff he wrote up there, but I just don't want you to miss out on falling in love. Text him!  
>Love,<br>Carole"

Well, he wouldn't want to disobey his step-mom. He turned on his phone and sent Blaine a text. Maybe they could get together and study today, Kurt had a big Calculus test coming up.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine didn't have many friends when he was at Dalton. His only friend was Sebastian Smythe. He and Sebastian tried dating when they were sophomores, but broke up when Sebastian told Blaine he loved him, and Blaine replied "I love you too Kurt." After that Sebastian asked who Kurt was and Blaine told him the whole story. They decided they'd be better as friends than as boyfriends.

Halfway through his junior year, Sebastian moved to Paris for a year. When he left he gave Blaine a note and all it said was "Hey Dork, I'll be back in a year. You better be dating Kurt by then." Blaine had been completely friendless for the rest of junior year.

Sunday morning he woke up to two text messages. The first was from Sebastian. "Hey dork, I'm home. You dating Kurt yet? If you are, we should meet up so you can tell me about him. If not we should hang out so I can help you stalk him. I've missed you."

Blaine was instantly flooded with memories of hanging out with Sebastian. He had been his best friend for a year and a half, which was the longest any of Blaine's friendships had lasted. Usually people stopped talking to Blaine after they hung out with him outside of school, but Sebastian hadn't. He texted back "not dating Kurt, just tutoring him. Come over to my house, if you still remember where it is."

Then he checked his other text. "Guess who got his phone back this morning! :)"

He smiled. His best friend was back in the country and the boy he was in love with was texting him. He put on his suspenders and texted Kurt back "this is just a guess, forgive me if I'm wrong, but was it you? :)" he almost didn't send it. He was pretty sure it was kind of bold as far as flirting goes, at least for him it was.

He didn't have much time to think about it because his doorbell rang. He clicked send and went downstairs to let Sebastian in. The boy who walked in his house was barely recognizable.

"Sebastian, Paris was good to you. You're actually attractive," Blaine said. If he tried to call Kurt attractive out loud he'd probably faint, but with Sebastian he didn't really care. Calling Sebastian attractive was the same to him as telling Rachel she was beautiful, which he was forced to do every day.

"Wow you're so nice. Blaine, is public school breaking you out of your shell? You've never called me attractive before," Sebastian joked as he walked up to Blaine's room. Nothing in the house had changed since he left.

"No, but all my anxiety is used up thinking about Kurt and I don't really care about you," Blaine joked. He pulled his phone out and found a text from Kurt asking if they could study that day.

"What did Kurt say?" Sebastian asked. When Blaine looked up confused Sebastian said "You're blushing at a text, it's obviously from Kurt. I may have been gone for a year but I still know you very well, and if you recall correctly, I used to make you blush too."

Blaine was too absorbed in his thoughts of Kurt to realize that Sebastian had winked, that Sebastian was trying to flirt with him. He texted Kurt back saying he had a friend over right now, but he'd be free in two hours.

"Um Kurt needs my help studying for Calculus, so he's coming over in two hours. We can hang out until then though," Blaine said, still looking at his phone. He didn't notice the hurt look on Sebastian's face.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt almost fell off his chair when he got Blaine's reply. "This is just a guess, forgive me if I'm wrong, but was it you? :)" Blaine was flirting. Blaine had sent Kurt a flirt text. That was flirting right? Yeah it had to be. He asked Blaine to study that day and received a reply instantly. He had two hours, because Blaine had a friend over.

Wait what friend? Kurt tried to think of who in the school he had seen Blaine with, the only person who came to mind was Rachel, who was upstairs. But he said friend, not boyfriend, and his first text was flirtatious. So instead of letting jealousy take over, Kurt called Mercedes and asked her to get coffee with him. He told her there was a boy he needed some advice about.

"So are you finally going to admit it?" Mercedes asked as soon as Kurt picked her up.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you, Kurt Hummel, are head over heels in love with your tutor."

"I-" Kurt paused. "Is it weird? I've only known him for like three weeks. I don't even know his last name."

"First of all, no that's not weird. And secondly, you're in love. Oh my god my baby boy is in love! Have you told him? Are you going to?"

"Mercedes calm down. I don't know if I love him. I've never had a boyfriend so I don't really know how it feels to be in love with someone. I don't want to rush into something to realize I just care about him as a really good friend and then lose the friendship," Kurt frowned. "This is why I need your advice. I don't know how to tell if I like him."

"That's the point of going on a date Kurt. Ask him on a date!"

"You don't understand, if I ask Blaine on a date he'll get shy and awkward like he was when we first met. He won't be himself; he'll try to be who he thinks I'd want to date. If I go on a 'date' with him then I won't get to hang out with the real Blaine."

"Then don't tell him it's a date," Mercedes winked at Kurt. That was the best advice he'd ever heard.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt arrived at Blaine's exactly two hours after he had texted him. He was more excited to study then he ever had been, at least he was before a boy he didn't recognize came to the door.

"You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine's friend Sebastian; I just got home from France so we were catching up. He's in his room," the strange boy said. Kurt thought he looked like a mouse. Kurt walked inside and started heading to Blaine's room, expecting Sebastian to leave; instead Sebastian followed him upstairs.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said when he walked in the room. Kurt felt his heart flutter at the way Blaine's eyes sparkled when he said Kurt's name.

"So Blaine, this is the idiot you've been tutoring?" Sebastian said, poking his pretentious mouse like head in the door.

"Sebastian! He's not an idiot," Blaine looked genuinely angry at Sebastian's words.

"Everyone's an idiot compared to you Blaine," Sebastian smiled sweetly. He was flirting with Blaine. Sebastian was flirting with Blaine and Kurt was, jealous? No. He couldn't be jealous, he and Blaine weren't dating.

"Sebastian you should probably go," Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him.

"But Blaine, I just got back from France. I was going to tell you all the new things I learned," Sebastian winked. Blaine was so naïve he didn't realize Sebastian's shameless flirting, but Kurt did. And Kurt was angry. Why was Blaine even friends with this loser?

"Another time Sebastian. Goodbye," Blaine said, looking at Kurt the whole time. Kurt grinned. Sebastian scoffed, and then he left, realizing his best flirting techniques would never work when Kurt was around.

"I'm really sorry he was being so harsh, when I knew him he was different. He was nice before he moved away, but he's been in France for a year. I don't know why he called you an idiot, I told him I tutor you and I don't know where that came from. You're not an idiot Kurt, you're-" Blaine was babbling.

"Blaine, it's okay. I don't care that he called me an idiot, I kind of am one. Did you meet him at Dalton?" Kurt needed as much information about Blaine and Sebastian's past as he could possibly get before he decided what to do about the boy.

"Yeah, uh-well we-uh we dated sophomore year but I quickly realized I-I," Blaine paused. He couldn't tell Kurt the truth, at least not to the full affect. "D-didn't like him as more than a friend. We've been best friends since, or we were until he moved to France."

Blaine was visibly blushing. Kurt just wanted to kiss him senseless, and then go punch Sebastian in the face. Instead, he smiled and pulled out his homework. He did have a Calculus quiz to study for.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you're a Sebastian fan, I apologize. I really hate him, like with a burning passion, and decided to use him to show Kurt's jealousy and then I just wanted him to look like an ass because I think he is one. So that happened. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow or Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I re-read this chapter after I wrote it, and went from feeling super happy to super angry, be prepared for that! You guys are too nice to me with those reviews! They mean a lot 3 Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow (Monday)

_**Glee!**_

'_Then don't tell him it's a date.'_ Mercedes' words kept ringing through Kurt's head after he got home from Blaine's. How did you ask a boy on a date, without telling him it was a date? And where would they go? He didn't want anyone to see them, at least not until he decided how he felt about Blaine.

Blaine was still grounded, so he guessed the hanging out would have to happen at Blaine's house for a while. Before he had time to think about what they could do his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Blaine's friend Sebastian. We didn't get to meet properly at Blaine's house. I feel bad for calling you an idiot, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee with me? I'd like to know what Blaine's like now, if he's changed much in the past year," Kurt didn't know what Sebastian was up to, but he really wanted to find out.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Bean in 10 minutes." Kurt grabbed a scarf and headed out the door. He knew this was a bad idea, but he was curious to who Blaine was before he met him.

When he got to the Bean he saw Sebastian sitting with a smug look on his face. He walked over and noticed two mugs.

"I figured you for a light white mocha guy, was I right?" Sebastian said. He was, so Kurt didn't reply, which just made Sebastian smirk more.

"Now Kurt, I'll be honest. I didn't ask you hear to learn more about Blaine. I have a question for you," Sebastian paused. When Kurt raised an eyebrow Sebastian continued. "Do you have any interest in Blaine?"

Sebastian was very forward, Kurt assumed he was a spoiled brat and had probably never faced rejection in his life. He assumed correctly.

"Why does that matter to you Sebastian?" Kurt scowled.

"Well, I am interested in Blaine. But he's quite obviously interested in you, anyone with eyes could see that," Sebastian stopped talking when he saw Kurt's grin. "Please tell me you realized Blaine was interested."

Kurt had assumed Blaine was interested but still, hearing someone else confirm his thoughts was nice. He wouldn't say that to Sebastian though.

"I did. I'm just laughing at the fact you think you'd ever have a chance with Blaine. He told me you dated sophomore year and it didn't work out, so why would this time be different?"

"Did he tell you why it didn't work out?"

"He said he didn't like you. He didn't like you then and he doesn't like you now. My interest or lack of interest in him has nothing to do with whether or not you can date him."

"Hmm. Well it was nice chatting with you Kurt," Sebastian stood up. "And for future reference, that's not why Blaine and I broke up."

Before Kurt could say anything else Sebastian was gone. Kurt didn't want to think too much about it though; he thought Sebastian was just a delusional prick who needed a good dose of rejection to knock some sense into him. Kurt had bigger things to worry about, like what he and Blaine should do next time they hung out.

It was dinner time, so Kurt headed home for the traditional Hummel Sunday dinner. Maybe he'd ask Finn for date ideas; he was starting to feel desperate. When it came to romance, Kurt was hopeless.

_**Glee!**_

The more Blaine talked to Sebastian, the more he wished he'd go back to France. He wasn't the same boy he was before he left. Currently, they were texting.

**Blaine:** So what happened to you in France? You've changed a lot.  
><strong>Sebastian:<strong> What do you mean? I've missed you.  
><strong>Blaine: <strong>Well, before you left you weren't an ass.  
><strong>Sebastian:<strong> Is that what you think of me? Well what can I do to change your mind about that? ;)  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> Stop being an ass.  
><strong>Sebastian:<strong> Only if you promise to be in mine.

What? Blaine had never felt so disgusted in his life. He cringed at the fact that he used to be friends with this prick. Blaine was about to send back a text telling Sebastian he was crude and intolerable, but then he decided it'd be better just to ignore him. When his phone buzzed again he thought it'd be Sebastian apologizing, but he was much happier when he saw who it really was.

**Kurt:** I think I passed that Calculus quiz today, thanks to you and your amazing brain :)

It was 5:00pm Monday evening so Blaine guessed Kurt had just gotten out of Cheerio's practice. Knowing he'd be in his uniform, and probably sweaty, Blaine really wanted to ask Kurt to come over. But he wasn't that courageous.

**Blaine: **Really? That's great Kurt!  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> You're great. Any chance you want to make me a congratulatory dinner tonight? There is no food at my house and I'm famished.  
><strong>Blaine: <strong>I'd love to :) Come on over.

Apparently Fate decided it should make up for all the year's it missed when Blaine and Kurt weren't together, because it was making this incredibly easy for Blaine. He ran upstairs to tell Rachel she couldn't leave her room for the rest of the night. Instead of asking why she just smiled at Blaine and shut her door, taking the gold "Rachel!" star off the front.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt would have to say that his favorite thing about Blaine was the feelings he gave Kurt. A sense of complete comfort, like Kurt could be whoever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, say whatever he wanted, and he wouldn't be judged. In fact, no matter what he said or did, Blaine still liked him.

For Kurt, that was amazing. He had a bit of social anxiety because of all the bullying in middle school. He tried to never come off as pushy or annoying, so he rarely asked for the things he wanted. But when he wanted Blaine to cook him dinner, he didn't feel weird at all asking. Which was why he was headed over to Blaine's right now.

They had met exactly three weeks ago and Kurt felt like he'd known Blaine all his life. The sense of knowing Blaine was so strong it kind of scared Kurt sometimes, but then he'd just imagine Blaine's smile and he didn't care.

When Blaine opened the door, wearing Kurt's favorite jeans and tee shirt, Kurt could already smell something cooking.

"Italian?" He guessed, since that's what Blaine had made last time.

"Greek actually, spinach pies specifically. They're small so you can eat a lot of them and still be following the diet plan. By the way, if this is going to happen regularly I probably need to know what that diet plan is so I can follow it," Blaine smiled. What was he saying? There was no guarantee this would ever happen again.

"I'll write it out for you if you'd like me to," Kurt was thrilled. Blaine had basically just said he'd cook dinner for Kurt any time Kurt wanted him to.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then pulled out the most delicious looking tray of food Kurt had ever seen in his life.

_**Glee!**_

A month later, Kurt and Blaine had developed a schedule. Monday night's Blaine cooked Kurt dinner. Wednesday's they studied after Kurt's Cheerio's practice. Friday's Kurt would come over to Blaine's unless he had plans with the girls. Saturday's Blaine usually helped Kurt with his homework, and then they'd go to the mall or go see a movie; they always went somewhere unhealthy for lunch because Kurt could.

Rachel was being the best sister in the world. For almost two months now she was being constantly kicked out of her own home. Blaine's dads were never home so he didn't have to worry about them saying anything, but he couldn't let Rachel mess things up. At this point, he didn't care if Kurt ever remembered him. Blaine did find it funny though that Kurt still didn't know his last name.

It was a Wednesday and Blaine was sitting on his couch waiting for Kurt to come over. His phone buzzed. A text from Kurt, "Might be late, Mrs. Glychner need's to talk to me." Mrs. Glychner was Kurt's Calculus teacher. This made Blaine feel very anxious.

_**Glee!**_

"Kurt, I'm very surprised at your grades recently. This is the most improvement a student has ever made. What's your secret?" Mrs. Glychner said, after telling Kurt he had an 89% in her class. That was nothing next to his 97% in Bio, but he didn't tell her that.

"I've been seeing a tutor."

"Well either they're an incredible tutor or they have a strong impact on you, because a 3 letter grade improvement in two months is not usual for students, even with tutors."

Kurt smiled, "He's great."

"Ah. Well here's your final back if you'd like to show him how well you did. Do you have me next semester or Ms. Corcoran?"

"I believe I have you, see you after break!" Kurt said. He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine that he was on his way, and that he had some good news. His grades were incredible. Today had been the last day of finals for the semester, and now they were on Holiday Break, which meant two full weeks off from school. Two weeks where he could hang out with Blaine.

Although Kurt didn't need to study for anything, Blaine and Kurt didn't want to break their schedule, so they were just going to hang out. When Kurt got to Blaine's he was practically giddy with the news of his grades. He hadn't told Blaine about his Bio grade either.

"Blaine guess what!" Kurt said as soon as Blaine opened the door. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how excited and happy Kurt looked.

"What?" Blaine asked, leading them to his room.

"I ended Bio with a 97% and Calculus with an 89%!" Kurt squealed then hugged Blaine. Though they had been getting very close emotionally, they'd never done as much as a hug.

"Kurt that's great!" Blaine was too excited about Kurt's hug to think about what his new grades meant.

_**Glee!**_

**Mercedes: **Boo, did you get the calc final grade?  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> Yeah, I ended with an 89%, which thanks to Blaine was my lowest grade this semester!  
><strong>Mercedes: <strong>So…Sue's probably going to end this tutoring thing, right?  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> Shit, I didn't think about that. But I mean, why would she? It doesn't interfere with Cheerios and it's not like I'd be able to keep up these grades without Blaine.  
><strong>Mercedes:<strong> But if she does?  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> If she does then I'll talk to Blaine and we'll figure it from there, I don't wanna think about that right now.  
><strong>Mercedes:<strong> Are you with him now?  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>Yep! It's Saturday. We always go out on Saturdays.

Kurt finished texting Mercedes and turned off his phone. This was his Blaine time; he didn't need anyone else to interrupt it. And so what if the two months had passed and Kurt got his grades up? Sue must know he needed to keep the tutoring going to keep those grades up, right? And it's not like he was neglecting the Cheerios, he really had nothing to worry about.

He put up the arm rest between them in the uncomfortable movie theatre chairs and snuggled into Blaine's chest, while Blaine's arm comfortably settled around him. As the previews ended Kurt reassured himself that this didn't have to end just because the semester did. He had two weeks with nothing but Blaine and Cheerios coming up, and he was going to enjoy them.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>When his alarm went off Monday morning, Blaine really didn't want to get out of bed. But then he remembered why he was getting up so early during Holiday Break and moved quickly getting ready. Holiday Break was "bitch week" for the Cheerios and Kurt had practice from 8:30am-12pm and then again from 7pm-9pm Mondays through Fridays during break. Saturday's and Sunday's they only had the am practice.<p>

On Monday's Kurt usually came over for dinner, but since he had evening practices now, he did dinner with the girls. Not wanting to miss one of their hang-out days, Blaine had suggested they get coffee at 7am. So that's why at 6:30am the first Monday of break, Blaine was tying up the converse Kurt had made him buy, and now constantly made him wear. Kurt was also planning to come over after practice for Blaine to make lunch.

As Blaine was leaving the house his perfectionist sister was waking up to practice the glee routine for sectionals. She stopped Blaine before he left.

"Why are you up so early?" Rachel said, stifling a yawn.

"Kurt has Cheerios practice and we're going out for coffee before it. He's coming over around noon so you have to- "

"Be somewhere else by then. I know," Rachel said, turning away from Blaine and heading to their basement, where they had a full stage set up. Blaine couldn't help but smile; he really did have the best sister in the world.

_**Glee!**_

Everyday that week Blaine had woken up early to go out to coffee with Kurt. Then, everyday Kurt would come over for lunch and a few hours of hanging out after Cheerios. That had worked out flawlessly until Friday.

It was 6:30pm when Kurt turned on his phone as he was pulling out of Blaine's driveway. He had 9 text messages.

**Sue [1:05pm]:** Ladies! Important Cheerios meeting at 4. Be there.

Uh oh…

**Mercedes [2:30pm]:** You get Sue's text about the meeting? You with Blaine? Hope you're going to be there.  
><strong>Santana [3:50pm]:<strong> I hope you're ass is in the car on your way to the school, everyone else is already here.  
><strong>Brittany [3:59pm]:<strong> U coming?  
><strong>Quinn [4:01pm]:<strong> Our lovely captain is officially 1 minute late. If you want to keep the position of captain you better be in some serious traffic jam on your way here or something.  
><strong>Mercedes [4:10pm]:<strong> Lucky for you, Sue's running late. She's gonna be here in 20 minutes, hope you are too!

**Santana [4:30pm]:** Where the eff are you?  
><strong>Mercedes [4:45pm]:<strong> Boo, if you're ignoring us all for Blaine, there is going to be a serious problem.  
><strong>Sue [6:00pm]:<strong> My office. Right before practice. This time, you better show up.

Shit. Kurt was in serious trouble. He knew he shouldn't turn his phone off when he was with Blaine, but usually the only texts he got were stupid questions from Finn or harassment from Santana and Mercedes, and he hadn't wanted anything to ruin his good mood. Well this certainly ruined it.

He walked into Sue's office at 6:45pm. She didn't look happy.

"Porcelain, sit down. I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself. Why weren't you at the meeting?" Sue asked.

"I'm sorry coach. I was with Blaine and I had turned my phone off," Kurt's hands were shaking.

"Why were you with your tutor? Finals are over. The two months are up."

"W-well, we h-hang out s-sometimes," Kurt stammered. God, Sue was going to kill him.

"You hang out? So you like this boy," Sue's face seemed to be softening; maybe Kurt should just be honest.

"Kind of, I mean he's been a really good friend, and he's really smart. He's a really cool person."

"Alright Hummel here's the deal. I saw the way he got you all frazzled up at the Madonna competition, but your hormones weren't yet ruining anything. Now they are. You missed an important meeting. I said two months to get your grades up, which you did. Finals are over. This tutoring thing is done. No more Blaine," Sue said. "Now go change for practice."

"But coach, I can't keep these grades up without my tutor, as soon as next semester starts I'll need him!"

"Yeah I don't really care. If you're grades slip again you can get a new tutor, one with parts you're not interested in. I'm sure there are plenty of geeky girls at this school. Now go!"

That was that. Kurt could no longer use tutoring as the excuse for hanging out with Blaine. But did he really need an excuse? Probably not. He needed to focus on cheering right now though; he'd call Blaine after practice.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine was ecstatic. He really didn't think he could be happier with the way things were going. But then Rachel had to burst his bubble.

"So are you guys dating now?" Rachel asked over dinner Friday night.

"Not really, I mean not officially or anything. It kind of seems like that's where it's going. Or going to go, because I don't really have to tutor him now that finals are over," Blaine said. It was just the two of them for dinner.

"Are you getting him anything for Christmas? It's on Sunday."

"Just because we're Jewish doesn't mean I don't know when Christmas is. And no, I didn't really think there was anything I could get him, and I'm sure he won't be getting me anything anyways so I decided not to worry about it."

"Hmm."

"Don't do that. Don't come in here when I'm feeling good about this and ruin it. You always do this Rach!"

"I always do what? I'm not doing anything. All I said was 'hmm'!"

"That! You always do that! You always take whatever I'm happy about and make it seem like it's not a big deal! Well this is a big deal to me. Whether we're dating or not, I'm still hanging out with the boy I'm in love with every day so this is amazing for me. I've never been on a date, but going to the movies with Kurt feels like a date and that's good enough for me," Blaine was very angry by the time he finished talking.

"Didn't you and Sebastian go on dates? Speaking of Sebastian, isn't he back from France? Why don't you guys hang out?" Rachel always had too many questions for her own good.

"No, Sebastian and I never went on a date. And yes, he is back from France. We hung out once the day he got back and we texted a little but he's become a giant ass. He's mean to Kurt and he makes everything sexual and it's weird. He's not the same guy he was before he left," Blaine said. Rachel just nodded and ate her dinner. She finally realized she should stop asking Blaine questions. If he was happy she should just let him be.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt and Blaine kept their schedule the rest of the break, but Kurt was being weird. They couldn't hang out over the weekend because Kurt was doing stuff with his family for Christmas, but they picked up their everyday routine on Monday. However, instead of turning off and ignoring his phone, Kurt was checking for texts every ten minutes. Blaine tried not to think too much about it.

It was Saturday night, New Year's Eve. Their new Semester started on Monday and Blaine was kind of anxious to see if anything would change between Kurt and him. He had wanted to hang out with Kurt for New Years, and maybe try to kiss him at midnight, but Kurt had plans with the Cheerios.

"Does that upset you?" Rachel asked him after Blaine explained why he wasn't with Kurt.

"I mean, sort of. But they're his best friends and his team so it's not a big deal. I've never had plans on New Years before so whatever," Blaine didn't want Rachel to know how much it really did upset him. She just nodded and left for Finn's house.

Blaine settled down in his room with a book, after all tonight wasn't any different for him than any other night. He wasn't expecting Kurt to text him at all that night, so he was surprised when he actually did.

**Kurt [12:01am]:** Happy New Year Blaine :) I wish I could be celebrating tonight with you; the night kind of loses its excitement without someone special to share it with. You don't need to text me back if you're busy or sleeping or whatever, I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you.

Blaine was in shock. He wanted to text back but he didn't know what to say, so he pretended he was already sleeping, he'd text Kurt back in the morning.

**Kurt [12:08am]:** Oh and on Monday we need to talk about the tutoring thing.

And now Blaine knew he just couldn't text back. What would he say? 'I know you don't need me to tutor you anymore but I kind of thought there was something more than that between us' obviously not. He could ask Kurt to go out with him, but the idea of Kurt saying no killed him more than the idea of not hanging out with Kurt anymore.

If he and Kurt never hung out again he could at least pretend he and Kurt had something, but if he asked Kurt out and Kurt said no then he wouldn't be able to handle it. He went to sleep and tried to think of what Kurt would say; what if he said they could be friends? Could Blaine handle that? Could he really be only friends with someone who he was in love with?

When Blaine woke up the next day he was still worrying about Kurt. His morning only got worse as it progressed.

"Blaine, you're dada and I want to talk to you," Hiram said over breakfast Sunday morning. Blaine started to worry.

"We were thinking you should transfer to West Academy. Now we know they don't have a fencing club or a gym, but you can work out at the gym you still fence at occasionally. And we know they don't have a Glee club but the community house down the street is starting one so you could join that. We don't think McKinley is challenging you enough," Leroy said. Blaine knew he was right about the academic thing, but he didn't want to leave Kurt.

"I don't know, I'm happy at McKinley. Kurt's there," Blaine said. This wasn't really a discussion he wanted to have when he didn't know where things were going with Kurt anyways.

"There's also a homophobic bully there. Sure, he hasn't done anything for a while but who knows what it will be like after break. And are things very serious with Kurt? You haven't re-introduced us yet. Do you really want to change your life for this boy?" Hiram asked.

"I can handle Karofsky if necessary. Things with Kurt aren't very serious yet but they will be, I'm sure of it. I love him papa, I really do," Blaine said.

"Well we just think you should think about transferring. Your old friend Sebastian goes to West Academy now, we think you could be happy there. It'd be just like Dalton." Leroy said, and with that his dad's left the room.

Blaine didn't want to think about it, especially not if Sebastian was there. He was happy the way things were now, or so he thought.

_**Glee!**_

Monday morning didn't start out well. By lunch time Blaine had been shoved into his locker six times by Karofsky. Azimio didn't seem to be at school so at least Karofsky didn't have anyone egging him on to make it worse. Blaine walked to the lunch room at his lunch hour hoping to sit with Kurt, knowing if he couldn't he'd sit with the Glee club, but he was stopped part of the way there.

"Karofsky lay off Blaine. Why do you have to bully him so much?" Kurt's voice carried down the hall. Kurt was sticking up for him. Blaine couldn't believe it.

"Why do you care? He your boyfriend?" Karofsky asked Kurt.

"W-what? No. No he just tutored me so I could stay on Cheerios. But he's nice, you don't need to be mean to him," Kurt said.

"Oh so he rejected you? How pathetic," Karofsky taunted. But there was a hint of serious questioning beneath it. Karofsky clearly cared whether Kurt liked Blaine or not. Blaine was pretty curious too, so he shrunk against the wall and listened.

"No! I just needed help with my grades and he helped me. Why do you care about my love life anyways Karofsky? You interested in me?"

Blaine ran away. He couldn't stand to hear anymore. Kurt didn't care about him, why had Blaine ever thought anything different? Kurt just needed a tutor, but that was over. His phone buzzed.

**Kurt [11:39am]:** Was looking for you in cafeteria, didn't see you. About the tutoring thing: Sue said it has to be over, like completely. I missed some meeting when we were hanging out so she's pissed. We can still hang out sometimes though.

"Hang out sometimes." Kurt really didn't care. Blaine had been so lost in his own love he had read all the signs wrong, Kurt didn't really like him.

"Hi Papa, I want to transfer to West Academy. Yeah, for real. I'm done with McKinley, not coming for the rest of the week. I'm heading home now," Blaine said to Hiram on the phone. Then he took everything out of his locker and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm obsessed with my own fanfic. Chapter 8 will be up soon, but yeah GET EXCITED BECAUSE SHIT GOES DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER!

_**Glee!  
><strong>_

When Kurt was getting ready for bed Monday night he realized Blaine had never texted him back. He had spent all day worrying about Sue that he forgot to worry about Blaine. Was he really incapable of focusing on both Blaine and Cheerios? Apparently he was.

He texted Blaine Tuesday morning and never got a response. He looked for Blaine during lunch, but couldn't find him anywhere. He went to Blaine's locker between every class, but Blaine never showed.

Could Blaine be mad at him? Kurt tried to think of what he could have said or done to upset Blaine, but he couldn't think of anything. But wait, it was only one day. Maybe Blaine was sick? And his phone was dead? Things happen, there were plenty of reasons Blaine wouldn't be at school; Kurt was just being paranoid.

_**Glee!**_

**Sebastian [3:05pm]: **Time to move on cheerleader.  
><strong>Kurt [3:06pm]:<strong> What are you talking about Sebastian?

No response. He had been surprised when Sebastian texted him right after school, but he hadn't worried about it until it was three hours later and there still wasn't a reply. He decided to take a quick cat-nap before dinner, a terrible idea.

"_Oh Sebastian, I'm so glad you talked me into going out with you again. I don't know what I was thinking, Kurt's an idiot! He looks like a child and he's nowhere near as suave as you," Blaine giggled, pulling Sebastian into a kiss. He was blushing when he pulled away._

_"H-hi Blaine," Kurt mumbled, looking overly goofy and uncomfortable. Blaine and Sebastian just laughed._

_"Kurt get over me already. I'm in love with Sebastian," Blaine mocked, turning around and putting his arm around Sebastian as they walked away._

Kurt woke from the dream in a cold sweat. He checked his phone, 6:36 and still no text from Sebastian or Blaine. But Kurt was just being paranoid, Blaine would be at school the next day and everything would be fine. He ate dinner and attempted his calculus homework. He really needed Blaine.

_**Glee!**_

It was killing Blaine not to text Kurt back. Monday he had deleted the text and forgotten all about it, but every time Kurt texted him on Tuesday he had wanted to text back.

**Kurt [7:09am]:** Hey, sit with me at lunch?  
><strong>Kurt [3:01pm]:<strong> Where were you today, I didn't see you at all!  
><strong>Kurt [8:23pm]: <strong>Calculus is so hard without you. I don't care what Sue says, I need your help!

The last one had confused Blaine. He couldn't tell if he was touched that Kurt would defy Sue's orders or if he was upset that it was only because he needed help with Calculus.

The transfer to West Academy wasn't complete yet. Blaine wouldn't be able to start there until Friday but he refused to go back to McKinley. He didn't want to be shoved into lockers by a homophobic Neanderthal or ignored by the boy he loved. He spent the days at home, having Sebastian bring books and homework by for the classes they'd soon be sharing.

**Sebastian [2:47pm]: **So you're really coming to West?  
><strong>Blaine [2:47pm]:<strong> Yeah, I start Friday. My counselor said we're in almost all the same classes.  
><strong>Sebastian [2:48pm]: <strong>It'll be just like Dalton! I can't wait. And I'm sorry I was so mean to you and Kurt before, I was nervous.

**Blaine [2:55pm]:** Nervous? About what?  
><strong>Sebastian [3:00pm]:<strong> Blaine, when I was in France I realized I still love you, but I know you love Kurt. I was nervous when I met him because I realized I'd never get you back, I said a lot of stupid things. I just hope you can forgive me so we can be friends like we were before I left.  
><strong>Blaine [3:31pm]:<strong> :) I'll see you Friday.  
><strong>Sebastian [3:32pm]:<strong> Or right now, I'm outside your house with your books.

Sure enough when Blaine looked out his window Sebastian was in his West uniform, leaning against his car, smiling and holding books. Blaine went outside to get them and when Sebastian asked if he could come in, Blaine told him he was a little too stressed out, but maybe tomorrow.

Sebastian held Blaine to that. He came with Blaine's homework again on Wednesday. When Blaine came out to get the books, Sebastian could see the hurt look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt didn't text me today, at all. It shouldn't matter since he doesn't like me and I'm ignoring his texts anyways, but yesterday he texted me three times. How could he just move on so quickly?" Blaine looked like a puppy someone had just kicked. Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug, turning them around ever so slightly so Blaine couldn't see the familiar Caliber turning down his street.

Sebastian made eye contact with Kurt, then told Blaine they should go inside. Blaine, feeling lost and upset, let Sebastian take his hand and lead him inside, never knowing the boy he loved was leaving right then.

_**Glee!**_

When Blaine wasn't in school again on Wednesday Kurt's paranoia completely took over. What if Karofsky had sent a hit man after him? Karofsky had heard about Blaine's strength and gotten scared but wanted Blaine to back off Kurt so now Blaine was in the hospital. Kurt was sure of it.

Or what if Blaine had decided he hated Kurt, and was actually at school and just avoiding Kurt? Or what if he was super sick and needed Kurt to come comfort him? What if the bullying had made him depressed and he was too scared to go to school? What if Kurt telling Karofsky to back off actually made it all worse? What if Blaine graduated early and was applying to colleges? Kurt needed to know.

So after school on Wednesday, Kurt skipped Cheerios practice and drove to Blaine's house. When he got there, all his paranoia's seemed like nothing. Sebastian was in Blaine's driveway, hugging Blaine. Kurt caught Sebastian's eye, and Sebastian smiled. Then Sebastian took Blaine's hand and dragged him inside. Kurt left before Blaine could know he was there.

Kurt was heartbroken. How could Blaine have moved on so quickly? He knew he should have asked Blaine out or made a move sooner, but he was confused. He didn't know how much he liked Blaine until he saw him in Sebastian's arms.

But Blaine had liked Kurt, Kurt knew that. Even Sebastian had said so; maybe Kurt still had a chance. His phone buzzed, and for a moment he thought that maybe it was Blaine.

**Mercedes [5:11pm]:** Why the hell weren't you at practice? Sue is pissed!

Kurt didn't really care. He opened a new text message, intending to send one to Blaine when he received another.

**Quinn [5:15pm]:** If you miss another practice I get captain. Hope you're not there tomorrow ;)

Quinn was relentless. He stared at the blank text he had created while his phone continued to buzz, undoubtedly texts from Santana, Brittany, and Sue. Any other day that would matter to him, but he was worried. He called Mercedes.

"Please tell me I'm just being paranoid and this means nothing. That Blaine will be back at school tomorrow and everything will go back to normal, and please don't bring up practice," Kurt said as soon as Mercedes picked up the phone.

"You are so incredibly whipped. Have you been sitting home thinking about Blaine since school got out?" She asked.

"No, first I went to his house. And saw him in the driveway hugging his ex-boyfriend; the prick from France."

"Didn't they only date for like, a week? Blaine could be sick, or maybe he's being like you and he's love sick. As soon as he comes back to school I'm sure you'll fix it, can we talk about Cheerio's now?"

"Ugh no! I don't care! Give me today to sit at home and mope and I promise to be at practice tomorrow, whether Blaine's at school or not. I won't miss anything else I promise," Kurt sighed. Why did his best friend have to be so focused on Cheerio's when his love life was a disaster? And since when did he have a love life? Since Blaine…

Mercedes scolded him a little more and then hung up the phone. Kurt gave up on the Calculus he'd been working on and crawled into bed. It was only 6, but he'd normally be at Blaine's right now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep trying to remember how Blaine made him feel. A feeling of comfort settled over him, and he fell asleep with butterflies in his stomach.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_

Blaine spent all the time at home moping or doing homework. Wednesday night Sebastian had stayed over for a long time, holding Blaine while he cried. He had been so close to getting back together with the boy he loved, and then nothing. Maybe he should have told Kurt who he was in the first place, maybe remembering would have brought back the feelings.

He was sharing these ideas with Rachel Wednesday night. She got that look on her face, the signature Rachel Anderson-Berry I-have-a-brilliant-idea face.

"Where are those old home movies we used to make? The ones we did with Kurt?" Rachel asked, bouncing up and down on Blaine's bed, where they had been talking.

"Why? Rachel, I still don't want you to tell him," Blaine replied, but he still got up to get the movies out of his closet. They used to keep them in a cupboard with the photo albums, but when Blaine entered high school he had found them and started watching them again, so now they were in his room.

"I'm not going to tell him! I'm going to tell Carole I found them and that they have me in them so she and Finn might find them funny, anything that happens from there will not be my fault," Rachel said, smiling like the evil genius she was.

Blaine handed Rachel the tapes and crawled back into bed. He reluctantly checked his phone.

**Sebastian [3:21pm]:** I'm outside with your homework!

Blaine looked at the clock; it was 4:28pm.

"I told Sebastian to leave. He told me that you'd want to see him and I told him to stop being creepy. I sort of went through all your old texts and found the stuff from when he first got back. When I called him a creep he said you didn't think so, that he thought you liked him, I told him you were always going to love Kurt and that he should go back to France, so he left. I got your homework from him first though," Rachel said. Blaine loved his sister more right in that moment than he ever had in his life.

He had two more texts in his inbox.

**Artie [4:08pm]: **We've been missing you at school! Sectionals are coming up, I hope Rachel's teaching you the new moves. She told us you've been sick!  
><strong>Kurt [4:27pm]: <strong>I've missed you at school the past few days. Practice is over at 5, I'd love to come see you. If you don't text back I'll take that as a no and I'll leave you alone. Oh and um, we had to write poems for my Creative Writing class today and I sort of wrote one about you, maybe I could read it to you sometime soon.

When Blaine's eyes started to water Rachel grabbed his phone and read the message. She sprung off his bed with the tapes and sped over to Kurt's house.

_**Glee!**_

When practice was over Kurt checked his phone, still no text from Blaine. Maybe he should try to move on, like Sebastian said. He drove home slowly, hoping Blaine would text him and he could turn around and head to Blaine's house instead of his own.

That didn't happen, but when he walked in his house he thought he heard Blaine's laugh.

_"No! Rach! I don't like him more, I just like him different! Come back and play with us!"  
><em>  
>Kurt recognized the voice coming out of the TV as his own. Carole was watching videos from when Kurt was in third grade, videos Kurt's mom had filmed.<p>

"W-what are you watching?" Kurt said as a familiar face with hazel eyes filled the screen. It couldn't be, could it?

"Rachel brought over some tapes! Apparently you two used to be best friends, and you used to have a thing with her brother Blaine," Carole said. Blainers, his Blainers. But that didn't make sense. He didn't realize he had been talking out loud until Carole replied, "yeah Rachel and Blaine Anderson-Berry. The three of you were inseparable when you were kids. Oh look, this is my favorite part!"

Kurt looked at the screen to see 8 year old him kissing 8 year old Blaine right on the lips. All of a sudden he remembered everything. He had made himself forget everything from before his mom died, everything from before high school started, but he remembered this now.

That was the reason Blaine had seemed so familiar. That was why he felt like he had known Blaine forever. That was why he had fallen in love with Blaine so easily; he had never fallen out of love in the first place.

And Blaine had known all along, so had Rachel. That's why she was so tight lipped around Kurt, and why she was always at Kurt's house instead of her own. That's why Blaine watched Kurt's reaction whenever he said 'my dads' or 'my sister.' They were both waiting for Kurt to stop being so damn clueless.

Kurt spent the night in his room thinking. He wanted to go to Blaine's house and kiss him, but what if Sebastian was there? He called Sebastian.

"What's going on between you and Blaine?" Kurt asked as soon as Sebastian answered.

"Why do you care?" Sebastian said. He sounded jaded and annoyed.

"Because he's my Blainers. You guys dated for like, two weeks. I basically dated him for four years. He never loved you, he still loves me and I love him. Tell me now," Kurt's voice was seething with anger. He heard Sebastian sigh.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd never remember. When Blaine and I were dating, I told him I loved him. You want to know what he said to me? He said 'I love you too Kurt.' So I asked him about you, and he told me about your childhood and how you had forgotten him. When I moved to France I was positive I'd lose Blaine to you, so when I came home and he was just tutoring you I was determined to get him back, which I sort of did," Sebastian said.

"Did you? Or are you just trying to stop me from going to Blaine's house and taking him back right now?"

"Do you really want to hurt him like that? Kurt, think about it. How long would you guys be able to stay together anyways? Either cheering or Blaine would have to take a backseat, and he'd be happier if he was with me instead anyways." So he _wasn't_ with Sebastian.

"That's all I needed to hear. Sebastian, you should probably just find someone else. Blaine will never be with you." Kurt hung up the phone. He had plans to make.

He wanted to go to Blaine's house right then, but it was dinner time on Thursday night, and he had to get some sleep because there was a pep rally and a football game tomorrow. Instead he settled for texting Blaine, "I'll see you tomorrow." If Blaine didn't come to school he'd go to his house. He was getting his Blainers back, no matter what it took.

_**Glee!**_

"Mission accomplished!" Rachel sung through the house when she got home from Finn's. Blaine was too tired to see what she was going on about, but she busted into his room.

"Kurt remembers you Blainers! I don't know what he'll do from here, but he remembers! I was messing around with Finn in his room when Kurt got home, but I heard him say 'my Blainers' when Carole was watching the tape where you guys kissed for the first time. So can you, like, not transfer to West now? I mean I really don't want you to end up with Sebastian. Plus how cute would it be if you married Kurt and I married Finn?" Rachel rambled on but Blaine had stopped listening. He was reading a text from Kurt.

**Kurt [6:54pm]:** I'll see you tomorrow.

Blaine had already made his decision. He didn't bother texting Kurt back because no, Kurt wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow.

_**Glee!**_**  
><strong>  
>Kurt woke up Friday morning in a wonderful mood. He had barely slept the night before because he kept having dreams about Blaine and waking up hoping it was time for school. He hadn't fallen asleep until way after 1am and he had woken up at least four times between then at 6am when he woke up. He went through his morning routine in a rush.<p>

When he got to school he set out to look for Blaine, or at least Rachel. Instead he found Mercedes.

"Mercedes you'll never believe what I found out yesterday. Blaine is Rachel's brother, and I was friends with them when I was younger. I fell in love with Blaine so quickly because I was in love with him when I was 8. I need to find him, or her, have you seen –"

"Honey, why aren't you in uniform? It's a game day," Mercedes said, cutting Kurt off.

"Oh. I wasn't thinking about that. I'll just change in the locker room before first hour, but seriously have you seen Rachel or Blaine?" Kurt asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked away. Kurt followed. "Mercedes, did I do something wrong? You're mad at me, I can tell."

"Boo, I'm not mad at you. I'm happy you figured everything out, but if you let this take over your life and get kicked off Cheerios, Quinn will be captain. And if Quinn's captain, then I'm off the squad. I won't have you and I won't have Cheerios. I won't have anything. I want to be happy for you for being in love, but it's hard when I feel so alone."

Kurt hadn't thought about it that way. He loved Mercedes, she was his best friend for the past four years. He didn't want her to lose everything, but he didn't want to lose his chance to be with Blaine. He spotted Rachel across the hall, quickly apologized to Mercedes and ran off.

"Rach!" Kurt pulled her into a hug. "Where's Blainers? I need to talk to him!" Both Rachel and Finn looked confused.

"You finally remembered. Thank god," Rachel said.

"I betchu it was those tapes you made Carole watch yesterday, he probably saw 'em," Finn said. Kurt was getting annoyed. Hadn't he asked Rachel a question?

"Yeah I did, but Rachel, where is he? I need to talk to him," Kurt was desperate, the five minute bell for class was ringing and he was supposed to be in uniform in the gym.

"Go cheer. I'll be outside the gym when class ends," Rachel said. Kurt noticed she looked kind of sad, but for his, and Mercedes, sake he ran to the locker room and changed, sprinting into the gym as the class bell rang.

Kurt went through Cheerio practice absent-mindedly. Luckily their routine for the pep rally was short and easy, and classes were shorter because of it. Forty minutes later Kurt walked out of the gym to see Rachel in the hall.

"Okay so where is he?" He demanded immediately. Rachel smiled.

"I have a little bit of bad news. He over-heard you telling Karofsky he meant nothing to you and he got really upset," Rachel paused. Kurt looked devastated, but still confused so Rachel continued talking. "My dad's wanted him to transfer to West Academy, which at first he was totally against because of you but then when he thought you didn't care…well he transferred –"

Kurt didn't wait for Rachel to finish, he walked away looking defeated. Sebastian was at West Academy. Now Blaine was there. How would he get his Blainers back now?


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay so I made a few weird coincidence connections/details in this (they're Klaine related), and if any of you catch all 7 of them I will do something special…like write your name in the next chapter somehow, or something equally as cool (HAHAHAH wow I'm dumb). Oh and if you haven't yet realized how much I love Finchel, you might in this chapter. Enjoy!

_**Glee!**_

"Um Kurt, where are you going?" Mercedes asked Kurt. He had been trying to leave the school without anyone noticing.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in time for the pep rally, I promise. I just," Kurt paused. How did he explain this without worrying Mercedes? "I have something I need to settle."

"It has to do with Blaine doesn't it? I really hope you're back by 1:30," Mercedes said. They both looked at the clock, it was 10:24am. "And good luck, boo."

Kurt smiled and finished twisting his scarf around his neck. He had already gone to his locker to retrieve his coat, scarf, gloves, and car keys. He hugged Mercedes real quick and ran to his car.

He didn't know how to get to West Academy, but he knew its general location and it was a huge school. He didn't think he'd have any trouble finding the school, finding Blaine in the school was going to be a different story. Plus he would stick out like a sore thumb, his red and white Cheerios uniform amongst what he was sure were either black or navy uniforms. He hoped West took kindly to strangers.

"Hi, are you new here?" A friendly boy asked while Kurt stood in the main hall of West Academy, looking incredibly lost.

"Sort of, I have a friend that just transferred. I wanted a tour, he said he'd give me one, but I don't know where he is," Kurt replied. Where had that come from?

"Oh! Wonderful! Well, I'm one of the student secretaries in our office, so if you give me his name I can find his class for you, classes get out in 7 minutes so you can meet up with him then," the boy said, leading Kurt towards the office.

"H-his name is B-Blaine Anderson-Berry," Kurt said, suddenly becoming very anxious in his lie.

"Blaine? Oh, he's not a student yet. Today is his trial day, something all students go through before they can come to the school. Today is his first day, and if all goes as well as we suspect it will then he'll be here permanently. His schedule is right here," the boy said, grabbing an already printed schedule off the desk. "He never picked it up, but I was told he is friends with Sebastian, who is in every one of these classes."

Kurt tried not to show how upset that made him. He smiled politely and left the office with Blaine's schedule and a visitor badge. He had four minutes to find room 2826, that couldn't be too hard right? The schedule said it was in building nine, and that he was in building 10. How did anyone get around in this school anyways?

Kurt pondered that as he walked outside into the cold winter air. He found building 9 quickly, and followed the signs to the 2400-3800 block. This school was endless, and Kurt was sure he'd never find Blaine. The bell rang and Kurt looked up, seeing 2826 written on the door in front of him. He smiled when he saw familiar thick black glasses and gelled back hair coming out of the door. Then their eyes met, and Blaine's face broke into a huge grin.

"K-Kurt? W-what – w-why – you're here…" Blaine managed to stammer out. He was very confused as to why the pale skinned boy was there in front of him. Sebastian saw the exchange and stalked off, knowing he had lost Blaine forever.

Kurt was speechless. He had come here without thinking, he knew he needed his Blainers back but he didn't know how to do that. He couldn't exactly ask Blaine to come back to McKinley, where Karofsky would only bully him more if Kurt and Blaine started dating. Blaine seemed to understand from his expression. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him off to a corridor.

"Kurt, did you leave school to come here? F-for me? Isn't there a pep rally today? Sh-shouldn't you be getting ready for that?" Blaine seemed hopelessly confused.

"Blainers," Kurt sighed. He pulled Blaine into his arms, relaxing for the first time since Tuesday. Blaine's body stiffened and then relaxed as he began to blush furiously. Kurt knew Blaine was still wondering what was going on, and he could only think of one way to explain it. He kissed Blaine, once gently then again with more passion. Ten minutes, later they pulled away and looked at each other, both bright red and giggly.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine was shocked when he saw Kurt in West's halls; he was more than shocked. But that was nothing compared to the feeling when Kurt kissed him. Right there in the 15th corridor of a school Blaine knew he had never belonged in, he felt completely at home in Kurt's arms.

"So, you didn't forget completely," Blaine said.

"I could never forget my Blainers, my mind was just…clouded over," Kurt laughed. "Middle school was so hard without you, I was bullied so much and I didn't have anyone there to tell me that it was okay to be different, and after my mom…after she died I started to build up walls. I pushed every memory out of my mind, hoping that would push the pain out too. It didn't, but at that point I was too far gone to realize that."

Blaine nodded. He didn't want to say anything; he didn't know what he could say that would be appropriate. He had just opened his mouth to tell the now silent Kurt that he understood when the P.A. chimed the beginning of an announcement.

"Blaine Anderson-Berry to the office please, Blaine Anderson-Berry to the office," the deep voice said, ending the announcement with a few bars to _Candles_ by Hey Monday. Blaine thought it was strange that every announcement ended with music but students got detention for singing in the halls.

"Attendance is kind of strict here, they probably noticed I wasn't in my class," Blaine said to the clearly stunned Kurt. West was nothing like McKinley, where you could ditch a class without being noticed. In fact, Kurt was probably ditching right now. Blaine looked at the clock, 11:05am, with the pep rally schedule that would mean they were probably in their third hour or at lunch at McKinley.

"Oh god Blaine, this was your trial day. Ditching class is going to ruin your transfer isn't it? Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –" Kurt said, but Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, I was going to tell them I didn't want to go here anyways. At the end of a trial day they ask the student what they think, I was planning on telling them I wanted to go back to McKinley," Blaine said. Seeing a look of confusion cover Kurt's beautiful face, Blaine continued. "I couldn't stand to be apart from the person I love."

Kurt, giddy, walked with Blaine to the office. Blaine proceeded to tell the principal that although West was an amazing school it just didn't offer him all he wanted. Everyone noticed how he turned to meet eyes with Kurt as he said that, including the new student office secretary; the boy sitting behind the desk filling papers was a very bitter, very heartbroken Sebastian Smythe. Kurt smiled, thinking it served Sebastian right for being such a prick.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>Kurt and Blaine had wanted to grab coffee on their way back to McKinley, but Kurt had to be in the gym in fifteen minutes, and Blaine had to go to the office and re-enroll himself. Plus, Blaine still had to call his dads.<p>

"We can get coffee after school; the game's not until 7 tonight anyways. Good luck talking to your dad's, I'll be looking for you in the bleachers," Kurt said giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips before high tailing it to the locker room. Blaine was overcome with happiness at the small gesture.

Blaine walked to the office, whistling to himself. The halls of McKinley were completely empty; everyone was in class getting ready to leave for the pep rally. He walked into the office right before the bell chimed out the flooding of the hallways.

"Is it possible for me to speak with Principal Figgins?" Blaine asked of the very bored looking secretary. Donna Denny-Brown had been the secretary at McKinley since March and was doubling as the school nurse. She knew Blaine fairly well; in fact she knew the whole glee club well because they were frequently in the nurses' office.

"Blaine? I thought you were transferring to West Academy," Donna said, brightening up upon seeing her favorite student in the school again. All the employees at McKinley either loved Blaine, or hated him. Everyone in the office seemed to love him, including Figgins, who upon hearing Blaine's name had opened his office door.

"Blaine! Please tell me you hated West Academy and are coming back," Figgins half-joked, his desperate eyes betraying the light tone of his voice.

"Actually sir, I loved West, but I am coming back to McKinley. I belong here, West was a little too big for me," Blaine lied. Why tell the principal he was coming back because he was in love with Kurt? Figgins shuffled Blaine into his office, where they called his dads and shredded the West Academy transfer request.

Blaine finished in the office just in time to head to the gym and see Kurt cheer.

_**Glee!**_

Blaine thought the pep rally cheer was nothing compared to the Madonna performance, but he wasn't going to object to seeing Kurt dance around in his Cheerio's uniform. He had found a seat in the front row next to his sister and Finn, who were both smiling at him expectantly. He knew they wanted an explanation for why he was back at McKinley but he wanted to watch Kurt cheer. He promised to tell them after the pep rally.

However, when the rally ended Kurt was the one to tell Rachel and Finn the story. He told them how after Rachel had told him that Blaine was transferring Kurt had gone to West to stop him. He told them how Blaine and he had kissed and how it had been both their first kisses since – well – since each other.

"So are you guys like, dating now?" Finn asked, instinctively pulling Rachel closer at the mention of anything relationship-like. Rachel looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him, then looked at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine. They hadn't discussed any of that stuff; Kurt had assumed they would when they got coffee after school. But then he realized they didn't need to discuss that, so Kurt nodded to Finn and Rachel, causing Blaine to smile hugely. Kurt took his _boyfriends _hand and walked with him out of the gym.

"Not going to change out of your uniform?" Blaine asked, not very subtly checking Kurt out. Kurt noticed this and smiled.

"I have to put it back on for the game later anyways so why bother?" Kurt said as they got in his car and drove to the Bean.

Kurt was sure life couldn't get more perfect, but reality came crashing down when the boys were sipping their coffee and gazing into each other's eyes.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>"Hey Nerd-Berry, I thought I warned you to stay away from my boy Kurt? He's not interested," Karofsky said when he spotted Blaine and Kurt sitting together. The team had decided to pre-game at the Bean. Finn had tried to suggest something else, but the rest of the team didn't listen to him very often.<p>

"Karofsky, I thought I told you to back off? I mean, it's one thing for you to be jealous of Blaine, but to make a scene of it? Tsk tsk, I thought you had more class," Kurt saucily replied. Where the sass was coming from, Kurt wasn't sure. Rachel, who was seated on Finn's lap across the room, smiled at the appearance of the Kurt she had been best friends with.

Karofsky obviously didn't know how to handle it. He was used to Kurt sticking up for the people he bullied, but he wasn't used to Kurt being harsh with him. He walked away, mumbling "fag" under his breath. He only turned around once, after being hit quite hardly in the head with an empty, plastic coffee mug.

Kurt had tried not to laugh when Blaine chucked the mug at Karofsky, but he had failed. When Karofsky turned around, the hate in his eyes turned to heartbreak as Karofsky saw Kurt giggling. For a second Kurt felt bad, but then he remembered how Karofsky had treated Blaine. Kurt would never wish harm to Karofsky, but he would never pity him either.

"Want to go watch a movie at my house before we have to go back to school for the game?" Kurt asked, with no intention of actually watching a movie with his boyfriend. It had been 9 years since he was with Blaine; there was a lot of lost time they had to make up for. Plus, Blaine was looking extremely cute in the West Academy blazer he was still wearing.

Blaine seemed to pick up on Kurt's thoughts from his eyes. Hazel eyes met blue ones in a look that could only be desire, and Blaine nodded. As they left the coffee house Kurt slipped his arm around Blaine's waist, looking at Karofsky so he would understand that he better not mess with Blaine again.

_**Glee!**_

Two hours later Blaine was in Kurt's kitchen cooking spaghetti. They had watched some Lifetime movie, but if you asked either boy what it was about they wouldn't be able to tell you. Blaine had wanted to bring Kurt back to his house to cook dinner, but they didn't have time so he had rummaged through Kurt's pantry for noodles and sauce.

"Smells good, what's for dinner?" Finn said, walking into the kitchen with Rachel trailing closely behind. Finn and Rachel gotten there shortly after Kurt and Blaine, but Kurt and Blaine hadn't noticed.

"Oh, didn't know I was cooking for four. Oh well, there's plenty. It's just spaghetti," Blaine replied. Rachel noticed the flush in his cheeks. When she and Finn had arrived, Kurt and Blaine were making out on the couch, but she wasn't going to say anything because Finn and her had been doing much more upstairs. Burt and Carole were gone for the night, and all four love-struck teenagers were planning on taking advantage of that.

"I hope it doesn't have meat in it like the crap you make at home," Rachel audaciously replied. Kurt laughed; he couldn't believe he'd been missing 9 years of this.

"Rach, when are you going to stop being a freak and eat meat?" Blaine retorted.

"I think it's kinda cute," Finn said, never missing an opportunity to stick up for his girlfriend. Rachel got on her tip toes and kissed the awkwardly tall boy on the cheek.

"Could you guys be any more obnoxious?" Kurt groaned.

"Wait about a week and I promise you and Blainers will be much worse," Rachel smiled. Kurt cracked up at Rachel taunting Blaine with Kurt's nickname for him. Blaine stuck his tongue out at her and went back to stirring the spaghetti noodles.

_**Glee!**_

Finn had eaten quickly and rushed to the school for the pre-game practice, leaving Rachel with Blaine and Kurt. Rachel had used every opportunity she could to make fun of the couple and their sappy moments, loving the fact that her brother was finally with Kurt.

"Kurt, I hope you know this officially makes you my best friend again. Which means we'll have to set up a sleepover schedule again," Rachel said. "But only if you promise not to spend the whole night with Blaine, even if you do like him more than me."

"I don't like him more, I just like him different," Kurt said, quoting his eight year old self. Both Anderson-Berry's snickered remembering the home video. Kurt winked, then continued talking. "But if you want to leave us alone, I'm not going to stop you."

Blaine blushed and Rachel playfully slapped Kurt's arm. Kurt pulled the petite girl into a hug, overcome with how much he had missed her. Rachel squeaked a little, she had been waiting for that moment for 9 years.

"Kurt, don't you have to meet up with the Cheerio's before the game?" Blaine asked, regretfully ruining Rachel and Kurt's moment. But Blaine knew if Kurt was even 30 seconds late Sue would kick him off the team.

"Crap! You're right. You better be front row in those stands during half-time Blainers," Kurt said. He kissed Blaine and ran out the door. Rachel had to drive Blaine back to their house so he could change out of the West Academy's blazer before the game.

"Blaine, you're blushing. Are you going to do that every time Kurt kisses you?" Rachel said, causing her brother to turn even redder.

"Probably. It's kind of surreal, and I feel like I could lose him any minute. I think I'll blush just out of happiness every time, and I'm pretty sure Kurt finds it endearing," Blaine said. The siblings were walking into their house, where Hiram and Leroy were patiently waiting in the living room. They had been anticipating the kid's arrival home since the office had called to tell them Blaine wanted to stay at McKinley.

"Papa, Dada! Kurt remembers Blaine! And they're together now! And they're hopelessly in love! And Blaine turns crimson like, every five seconds!" Rachel gushed to their dads. Hiram and Leroy laughed, then smiled at their son. Just as Rachel had said, Blaine's face was a very deep red.

"We're happy for you Blaine. Although we wish for you to be at West for the academics, we understand how hard it is to find love," Hiram said, looking adoringly at Leroy. "We're not going to take that away from you."

"Oh and Kurt and I are best friends again, finally, and Blaine and I are gonna have a slumber party there tonight because I want to reconnect with Kurt and Finn wants to get to know Blaine a little better," Rachel said excitedly. Rachel Anderson-Berry was very easily excited. After sharing a concerned look, Hiram and Leroy told their children they could sleep over at the Hummel-Hudson household.

_**Glee!**_

"Porcelain, I need a word with you after the game," Sue said to Kurt right before the Cheerios joined the team on the field. Kurt nodded, then looked for his boyfriend in the stands. Kurt decided he'd never get tired of calling Blaine his boyfriend.

The WMHS football team lost, but that was expected. Aside from Finn, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and Shane Tinsley, the team sucked. Karofsky and Azimio thought they played well, but they were too busy abusing the other team to actually play. The Cheerios, however, had one of their best half-time performances ever, partially due to a giddy male cheerleader wanting to show off for his boyfriend.

Kurt anxiously went to talk to Sue after the game. The last time Sue needed to talk to him she told him not to see Blaine as his tutor anymore.

"Alright Lady Face, here's the deal. Dumb and dumber over there let me in on a little secret before the game," Sue said nodding her head towards Karofsky and Azimio. "They told me you and Young Burt Reynolds are dating. Now I can't kick you off the squad for that or I'd be called a bigot but if you are even one second late to any meeting or practice from here on out I will not hesitate to kick you and Aretha Franklin off the squad."

Kurt stared at Sue in disbelief. She had just confirmed to him that if he left the squad, so did Mercedes. He couldn't let that happen to her, but he was in no way going to end things with Blaine. Sue turned and walked away mumbling something about arm wrestling a bear and Mercedes ran over to Kurt.

"What did Sue want?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, um…she knows Blaine and I are dating and um," Kurt paused. He mine as well just tell Mercedes. "She said if Blaine ever causes me to be 'even one second late to any meeting or practice from here on out' both you and I are off the squad."

"That's not fair! She's just jealous. I heard she hasn't had a date since 1984," Mercedes said, her anger dissolving into laughter. "Kurt, honey, I love you and I'm happy you're finally with your boy. If Sue kicks us off in a fit of insane jealousy, so be it. We'll move on. We both have kick-ass voices, and my face has been severely missing slushie-facials."

So that was why Kurt still called Mercedes his best friend. He hugged her tightly before running off to meet his boyfriend, his step-brother, and his oldest friend.

On the way to the Hummel-Hudson household, the four teens stopped at the store to buy some food and a few other necessities for the night's activities.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay so I love reading smutty Klaine fan fics, but I couldn't write one if my life depended on it. I am incapable of making Klaine fan fics anything other than adorably sappy. Therefore, you're going to have to use your imagination. Have fun with that.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay so no one got all the weird Klaine things. They were:  
>- Room number 2826: Kurt and Blaine met in Glee episode 28, which was season 2 episode 6.<br>- "The schedule said it was in building 9, and that he was in building 10": Kurt and Blaine met on 10/09/2010.  
>- "He found building 9 quickly, and followed the signs to the 2400-3800 block": Season two started with episode 24, and Kurt and Blaine finally kissed in episode 38.<br>- "Right there in the 15th corridor of a school Blaine knew he had never belonged in, he felt completely at home in Kurt's arms.": Blaine kissed Kurt on March 15th.  
>- "the deep voice said, ending the announcement with a few bars to <em>Candles<em> by Hey Monday.": Candles was _the_ duet Kurt and Blaine did.

- "Blaine continued. "I couldn't stand to be apart from the person I love."': That's what Blaine said to Kurt when he came to McKinley.

- "Donna Denny-Brown had been the secretary at McKinley since March and was doubling as the school nurse.": Blaine kissed Kurt on March 15th.  
>Yes, I am a dork. Oh and I apologize for the terribly written scene towards the middle of this…I really am terrible at writing things like that.<br>Warning: Sex.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>When Blaine woke up Saturday morning, he temporarily forgot where he was. There was a boy in his arms, a boy wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxer briefs, a boy Blaine had loved since he was six. He smiled, slowly coming to terms with the fact that last night was not a dream.<p>

"Good morning sunshine," Kurt said with a yawn. He turned in his bed to face Blaine.

"H-hi," Blaine stuttered, blushing when Kurt smiled at him. Kurt would never, ever, stop loving when Blaine stuttered. The boys would have stayed in that bed the whole day, if Rachel hadn't interrupted.

"Boys! I made breakfast!" Rachel sung down the stairs. Kurt and Blaine reluctantly got out of bed and put on sweatpants and tee shirts. Blaine blushed as he limped a little up the stairs, causing Kurt to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked, when both boys walked into the kitchen laughing.

"Nothing! Just, um, just a happy morning!" Kurt said quickly, causing both himself and Blaine to turn bright red and release a new set of giggles.

"Blaine, I'm going to wait to turn around until you're seated because if you wince as you sit I will probably vomit," Rachel said, facing away from the table. Blaine sat, and winced at he did so. Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand under the table.

"Rach did you make us pancakes again?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Ugh I hope not, your pancakes suck," Blaine said. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and Kurt was struck with Déjà vu from the night before. Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine's hand, thinking to himself how everything was simply perfect.

After breakfast Kurt and Blaine headed back to Kurt's room to get dressed and make plans for the day. Kurt turned on his phone, anxious that there might be a text from Sue. There wasn't, but he had two from Santana.

**Santana [1:43am]:** 'Cedes told me all about what Sue said. If you miss a practice and she kicks you off, don't worry. I am runner up for captain, not Quinn, and I will make sure Mercedes stays on the team. I'm proud of you Kurt.  
><strong>Santana [1:57am]: <strong>Oh! And funny thing happened; West Academy recruited Karofsky for their football team. His parents are forcing him to transfer, so you should be glad Blaine's back at McKinley.

Kurt broke into a grin, and handed Blaine his phone so Blaine could read what Santana said. Kurt had told Blaine all about Sue's post-game lecture, which had made Blaine feel guilty. Blaine was happy Mercedes wouldn't lose her spot now.

"I wonder if Sebastian and Karofsky would get along," Kurt thought out loud. Blaine pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sebastian's number, putting on speaker phone and warning Kurt not to talk.

"Hey you," Sebastian answered on the second ring. Kurt scowled.

"Hi Sebastian. As you saw in the office, Kurt and I are together now. But I wanted to call you about someone we know who is transferring to West. His name's David Karofsky, and he's gay but very in the closet. I think you'd like him if you can break him out of his shell," Blaine said. He had to try not to laugh at the faces Kurt was making.

"Oh really? Well, I've always liked a challenge. Thanks Blaine. And Kurt, I know you're listening, I just want to apologize. I really hope we can all be friends," Sebastian said.

"I will never be friends with you Sebastian, I read those texts you sent Blaine. If Blaine wants to continue being friends with you there's nothing I can do about it, but I don't like you," Kurt said, possessively putting his arm around Blaine even though Sebastian couldn't see it.

"Let me know what happens with Karofsky. Bye Sebastian," Blaine said. He hung up the phone and kissed his boyfriend. "Why do you hate Sebastian so much?" he asked Kurt.

"Are you joking? Blaine he was practically throwing himself at you that one day I met him, and when you transferred he texted me telling me to move on. And god, that one text to you! He's a terrible person," Kurt hissed out. The thought of Sebastian even talking to Blaine infuriated Kurt.

"So, you're jealous of him?" Blaine smiled. Kurt sheepishly nodded, so Blaine kissed him. "It's always been you Kurt. Even when I was dating Sebastian, I loved you. I've loved you since I was six, and I'll love you until the day I die."

Kurt smiled so big it took Blaine's breath away. They shared one long kiss before getting dressed and brushing their teeth, Blaine poking fun at Kurt's ridiculous skin routine. Kurt took a small glob of his expensive moisturizer and wiped it on Blaine's nose. They both laughed.

"Knock knock," Rachel said as she entered Kurt's bathroom. "Finn and I are going to the mall because we need costume ideas for sectionals. Want to tag along?"

Kurt thought about the last time he and Blaine had gone to the mall, and eagerly agreed. Blaine, also remembering the last time they went to the mall and his expanding wardrobe, unenthusiastically sighed but followed his boyfriend out the door anyways.

_**Glee!**_

At lunch Finn and Rachel had decided to go to the one restaurant in the mall, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the food court. Blaine bought them both pizza and fries.

"So, Blainers. As you requested like, a month ago, I have my diet plan written out," Kurt said. He handed Blaine a piece of paper.

_Sunday – Breakfast shake, salad for lunch, healthy carb dinner._

_Monday – Breakfast shake, one of Sue's nutrition bars for lunch, heavy carb dinner._

_Tuesday – No breakfast, one of Sue's nutrition bars for lunch, completely fat free dinner._

_Wednesday – No breakfast, salad or soup for lunch, heavy carb dinner._

_Thursday – Breakfast shake, one of Sue's nutrition bars for lunch, completely fat free dinner.  
>Friday – Nutrition bar for breakfast, heavy carb lunch, anything semi-healthy for dinner.<em>

_Saturday – No breakfast, unhealthy-carb lunch, protein shake dinner._

Blaine laughed looking at the schedule. He decided he'd have to ask Kurt what healthy and heavy carbs were another time, because right then he couldn't be bothered to care. He looked into Kurt's eyes and saw something that hadn't been there a few minutes ago, a sudden passion. A desire so intense Blaine was sure there was only one thing it could mean.

_**Glee!**_

While at the mall Blaine and Kurt had gotten the same meal in the food court as they had the first time they went to the mall. Kurt had written out Sue's diet schedule and passed it to Blaine. As he watched Blaine read it he thought to himself, which was never a good idea.

Blaine, this heartbreakingly beautiful boy in front of him, was willing to cook for Kurt any day of the week. He would probably go out of his way to find recipes that fit Kurt's diet plan. He would probably come to every cheering competition and game Kurt cheered at. Blaine had already spent so much time changing his life to please Kurt, but what had Kurt done?

Kurt had a sudden flashback to the last day he had seen Blaine at McKinley. The previous Monday when Kurt had arrived at school he saw Karofsky shoving Blaine into his locker. He had tried to talk to Karofsky during lunch, but Karofsky had started to ridicule him. He remember saying Blaine meant nothing to him, he had feared if he admitted to Karofsky that he love Blaine then everything would be ruined. Karofsky would have started beating Kurt up, simply out of jealousy. Kurt knew that from the look in his eyes.

Then Kurt remembered hearing a quick gasp after he had told Karofsky he didn't care about Blaine. He remembered hearing footsteps down the hall behind him, and seeing sockless feet in dress shoes running out the door. He had suppressed this until then, but now he was remembering it full force. He wanted Blaine to know how much he really did care for and love him, and when he looked up he had an idea of how to show it.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>The night before Kurt had wanted to make love to Blaine, Blaine had seemed to want it too, but they didn't. They made out for a long time, wearing nothing but underwear, and then fooled around quite a bit, but they had never gone so far as to have sex. Considering how much Blaine had limped from the fooling around, Kurt was sure sex would have been too much last night anyways.<p>

"Blaine, we should head back to my house. Carole and Burt won't be home until late tonight," Kurt said. This confirmed Blaine's suspicions.

Blaine, at a loss for words, nodded. Blaine had never so much as fingered himself so everything Kurt had done the night before had made him sore. Looking into Kurt's eyes though, all he wanted was more. They were filled with blue fire, passion and desire.

Kurt called Rachel and told her they'd see her and Finn back at the house. He was extremely grateful he had insisted that Blaine and he drive separately from Finn and Rachel. They found his Caliber and drove home silently, both lost in their own thoughts of each other.

They began kissing as soon as they got inside. They kissed their way all the way to Kurt's bed, stopping only once when Blaine tripped on the stairs. Kurt eased Blaine back onto his bed, and then quickly removed both his own and Blaine's clothes.

The night before they had been in such a rush to touch they hadn't paused to look at each other. Kurt gawked at Blaine's extremely chiseled body, causing Blaine to blush and shrink away.

"B-Blaine you're…" Kurt didn't have a word for how magnificent Blaine was. So he kissed him instead. Feeling a bit more comfortable Blaine pulled away and looked at Blaine.

Kurt had never been shy about his body, but under Blaine's gaze he felt inferior. He worked out daily, and had a very nice set of abs, but nothing on him was as sculpted as Blaine. He was starting to feel insecure, until Blaine started kissing him.

He started at Kurt's lips, kissing his way to his chin, to his neck, to his chest. He kissed his way down Kurt's stomach, then his hips then his inner thighs. Finally he settled his mouth over Kurt's cock. Kurt whimpered, and regretfully pulled Blaine away.

"N-no Blaine. I want – I w-want you in me," Kurt said. He knew Blaine would never imagine being the one to make love to Kurt instead of the other way around, but there was nothing Kurt wanted more.

Kurt fumbled around in his bedside table for the condom and lube they had bought the night before. Blaine's entire attitude changed. He was no longer the shy nerd Kurt saw in McKinley halls, he was confident. He was so in love with Kurt that he couldn't think of anything but pleasing him, any insecurity or shyness Blaine had before fell away.

Kurt changed too. Instead of being the confident charming guy he usually was, he was shy and awkward. He hadn't opened up and let himself be so raw with anyone before. In middle school, when he was bullied, he had made so many walls and shields that none of his friends really knew him. He trusted Blaine, really he did, but it was still strange for him to be so open with someone.

Blaine, somewhat forcefully, took Kurt by the hips and turned him onto his stomach. He kissed Kurt's shoulder blades, quite harshly, as he covered his fingers in the sticky liquid on the bedside table. He slipped one finger into Kurt, who let out a loud groan. The noise created feelings in Blaine that he had never experienced. He was extremely turned on by the fact he could make Kurt, a very popular and poised boy, whimper.

Kurt couldn't find the words to ask Blaine to do more, but Blaine seemed to understand from the whines Kurt was emitting. Blaine slipped in a second finger, crooking it just so. Not too much later he added a third. Kurt rocked his hips back against Blaine's touch.

"Please, Blaine. Please I want you in me," Kurt managed to pant.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and rolled it down his shaft. He put a bit more lube in his hands and rubbed them together warming it before putting some between Kurt's ass cheeks and some on his own cock. Then he slid into Kurt and they both let out a moan of pleasure.

One of Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's ass cheek as he rocked in out of the boy. The other curved around Kurt's dick, moving at the same rhythm.

"K-kurt I'm so close, OH," Blaine cried. The boys came at the same time, then collapsed on top of each other in Kurt's bed. They both let out sighs of pure happiness, Blaine returning to the bashful school boy personality he had always had.

"Well that was, hmm." Blaine said, blushing more furiously than Kurt had ever seen. Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, I love you," Kurt said. He realized that with how fast everything had moved he hadn't told Blaine that yet. When Blaine had said it to him before, he had just kissed Blaine.

Blaine seemed to notice this as well, because when Kurt finally said it his smile was so big it looked like it was going to break his face.

"I love you too," Blaine said before nuzzling his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and they both drifted to sleep.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>When Rachel and Finn returned home they noticed how silent the house was. They had been expecting to walk into the boys either goofing off in the kitchen or watching a movie on the couch. Rachel was pretty sure she knew why they weren't doing either of those things. Before Finn could get curious she steered him to his room, to participate in some of the same activities she was sure her brother had just done.<p>

Kurt woke up in a sense of pure bliss. He looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the evening. _What time did we get home from the mall?_ Kurt wondered. He reluctantly slid Blaine off his chest and grabbed his phone. He was happy to see he had no texts.

He hated that he was always so anxious about checking his phone, but if he missed a text from Sue he was screwed. He looked at the gorgeous naked man in his bed and realized he didn't really care. He turned his phone off and crawled into Blaine's open arms, waking him with a kiss.

"Oh," Blaine sighed, remembering everything that had just happened. Kurt had said he loved him. Blaine hadn't heard Kurt say that since they were eight, he had been waiting the whole time. Kurt somehow seemed to read his mind.

"Blainers, I love you. Did you know that? I love you more than I've ever loved anything. You're absolutely breathtaking and I love you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest. Blaine laughed, and Kurt snuggled closer.

"I love you too Kurt. And as much as I hate to say this, I can hear my sister's laughter upstairs. We should probably go let them know we weren't killed in a car crash on the way home or something."

Kurt whined and pouted at Blaine, who just laughed and stood up. Kurt wanted to complain and demand Blaine come back to his bed but he was at a loss for words when Blaine was standing naked in front of him.

"Come on baby," Blaine coaxed. They went into Kurt's bathroom and showered together, making bubbles with the soap and goofing off. An hour later they were clean and dressed.

"What in the world have you guys been doing down there?" Finn asked when the boys finally immerged from Kurt's basement bedroom. Rachel blushed; Finn was a complete idiot sometimes.

"Oh, we took a nap," Kurt said. He winked at Rachel causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Finn just looked confused.

"How about I make us some dinner? Kurt, what's considered a healthy carb? Or wait, what are you even supposed to have Saturday nights?" Blaine asked. He did not need his sister to hear details about his sex life.

"Screw Sue's diet. Who wants to go out to dinner? Blaine you seem a little too exhausted to cook," Kurt said. He was right.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>They went a restaurant called Sweet Thing. It had started as a bakery but when the owner found out the head chef could cook it was converted into a full restaurant. It had foods from every country; there were rumors that before opening the chef traveled all around the world collecting recipes.<p>

"Hi, I'm Sarah and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked when she approached the table. After placing their drink orders Kurt saw a familiar mouse like face in the back of the restaurant.

Upon further inspection he noticed it was in fact Sebastian. He seemed to be on a date with…wait, was that Karofsky? The boy worked fast. Kurt sprung up, grabbing Blaine's hand and skipping over to the table.

"Karofsky, Sebastian, how do you two know each other?" Kurt gushed.

"Very funny Kurt, hi Blaine. Well, after you guys called this morning, I called the school and found David's information. Called him and told him I was part of West's welcoming committee. He didn't believe me," Sebastian said. Blaine chuckled; he had used the same tactic to befriend Sebastian when the boy got to Dalton sophomore year.

"I asked him why he was really calling and he told me. His honesty shocked me so I agreed to meet up with him anyways. Blaine, I would like to formally apologize for being so mean to you. I was terrible and I am extremely sorry," Karofsky said.

"You know, Kurt, I thought David was going to be a challenge to get to come out of the closet. He wasn't; not at all. You're lucky he's so attractive, or I would have moved on already," Sebastian joked taking Karofsky's hand over the table. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, shocked from the personality change Karofsky had already gone through. If Sebastian could change him that much in one day, who knows what he'd be like weeks from now.

"Love works in weird ways," Karofsky said. Sebastian looked at him adoringly and they kissed, simple and quick. Blaine and Kurt were in awe. After moving away Karofsky continued. "I guess you could say it was kind of love at first sight."

Blaine and Kurt said goodbye to Karofsky and Sebastian then headed back to their table. They were both pretty weirded out by what they had just witnessed, although they were happy for the boys who had been their biggest enemies not too long ago.

Kurt instinctively pulled out his cell phone and found a text from Mercedes sitting in his inbox.

**Mercedes [6:48pm]:** So Azimio found out Karofsky's gay, got a boyfriend, and transferring. I don't know how because I heard that this literally all happened today. Anyways, he's super pissed at you and Blaine now. I'd be worried if I were you, Azimio's even worse alone than when he is with Karofsky.

Kurt sighed, then put his phone back in his pocket. They'd cross that bridge when they got to it. For now, he was going to enjoy a nice double date with Blaine, Rachel, and Finn.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Guess who read a super intense fan fic (blame Sarah aka Marimo161) and decided to do new things with this she wasn't planning! Me! So, um the next chapter….intense….and….oh you'll see!


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I just realized I've been saying Nationals instead of Sectionals for the Glee club, and I totally meant Sectionals. Whoops. I think I corrected it in all the previous chapters, but sorry for any confusion! Oh and the ending of this came completely out of nowhere…sorry about that! Warning: Violence.  
><strong>And addressing an anonymous review I received:<strong> Yes, Kurt and Blaine are out of character a lot in this because it's in an AU where Kurt is a popular cheerleader and Blaine is an insecure nerd…which is nothing like their real characters. Also, I agree it wasn't really their jurisdiction to out Karofsky to Sebastian, and in real life I would hope no one ever does that, however this is my story and is completely fictional. These are not real people, they're characters. And obviously Karofsky's character was okay with it, or he wouldn't have been on a date with Sebastian. If you don't like my fic or the way I write it, don't read it.

_**Glee!**_

Going to school on Monday seemed surreal. Kurt and Blaine had spent all of Saturday night together, only parting when Burt told Blaine he couldn't stay the night. Sunday morning Blaine woke up to a text from Kurt begging him to wake up and come over. So he did just that.

On Sunday they had tried not to spend the whole day in Kurt's bed wrapped around each other, but in the end they had. They made love once, but spent most of the day cuddling and talking. It had been nine long years, they did need to re-familiarize themselves with each other.

Monday morning Blaine woke up to his phone ringing. It was Kurt, Blaine answered right away.

"Good morning," Kurt said before Blaine had a chance to speak. He had memorized the sound of Blaine's breathing, he knew the exact moment when Blaine answered the phone.

"H-hi Kurt," Blaine laughed. The extent to which Kurt knew him shocked Blaine.

"Can you wear that one pair of jeans and that black sweater and your grey converse?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Kurt, are you going to tell me what to wear every day?" Blaine asked, retrieving the black sweater Kurt was talking about from his closet.

"No! Just today! I was," Kurt paused. Was there a way to say this without sounding terrible? "I wanted to make us public and well –"

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine was excited. "Of course I'll wear whatever you want me to, I will throw away all my bowties if it means we get to walk those halls holding hands." Blaine had assumed Kurt wouldn't want to go public for a while, he wasn't stupid and he knew it would affect Kurt's image.

"You dork; I'd never want you to throw away your bowties. I quite like those bowties," Kurt said, not at all trying to hide the meaning behind what he said.

"Oh, um oh-okay. So um I h-have to get ready. I'll, I'll see you at school," Blaine stuttered. He may love having sex with Kurt just as much as Kurt did, but he was a lot more bashful about it. Kurt laughed.

"I love you, I'll meet you at your locker," Kurt said and then hung up before Blaine could reply. Seconds later Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Blaine [6:44am]:** I love you too

Kurt smiled. He had purposely hung up on Blaine before Blaine could say that secretly hoping, but not expecting, to receive that exact text. The fact that Blaine actually sent it only made Kurt love him more.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>Kurt arrived at school after Blaine, when he walked in he headed straight for Blaine's locker. When Kurt saw Blaine leaning against his locker wearing the outfit Kurt had suggested and talking to Rachel, it took all he had not to run up to him and rip his clothes off. But they were in school, so instead he walked over and slid his hand into Blaine's.<p>

Kurt and Blaine didn't notice the audible gasps from their classmates as they walked through the halls hand in hand. They didn't hear the jokes or the laughter. They certainly didn't notice the heartbroken girls gazing longingly at Kurt and angrily at Blaine.

They might have noticed Azimio walking towards their table and lunch, but Santana stopped him before he got all the way there.

"If you touch a hair on either of those boys's heads you will need corrective surgery unless you want to be stay a girl. There is a tray of plastic knives right there, and I've castrated someone with less," Santana said to Azimio. He cast one last angry glance at Kurt and Blaine then stalked off towards his own lunch table.

As Santana went and joined Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Brittany's boyfriend Artie Abrams, Rachel and Finn she was sure they'd never have to deal with Azimio again. She couldn't imagine how wrong she was as she sighed and laughed at the random cluster of people that were slowly becoming close friends.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>"Blainers, I got a new practice schedule for Cheerios. Do you have a schedule written out for Glee club?" Kurt asked approaching his boyfriend during lunch one day. After a month of dating they had developed a very tight knit lunch group that was a mesh of Glee kids and Cheerios.<p>

Blaine pulled a piece of paper out of his back pack and handed it to Kurt, who compared their schedules.

_Cheerios! Schedule:  
>Monday – Practice til 6<br>Tuesdays & Thursdays – Practice til 8  
>Wednesday – No afterschool practice<br>Friday – Game days, or practice til 4_

_New Directions Schedule:  
>Monday, Wednesday &amp; Friday – Rehearsal 3:30-6<br>Sunday's in January and February impromptu rehearsals may be held if needed for Sectionals in March._

"Ugh, well that sucks. You have Rehearsal on my only day off," Kurt whined. Blaine looked at their two schedules.

"Um, after Sectionals I think the schedule will change again. But you can come over for dinner on Wednesdays," Blaine suggested. He was so tempted to say he would occasionally skip Wednesday's rehearsal but Rachel was right next to him and he didn't feel like getting a lecture.

"Or, I could come to Glee with you on Wednesday's and some Friday's," Kurt asked looking straight at Rachel. Rachel's eyes widened and her face erupted into a huge smile. She had been begging Kurt to come back to the Glee club since Blaine and Kurt started dating.

"Oh my goodness please! Please please please! You can come any time you want, I am always in need of someone who comes close to my talent in there. Blaine is good but he's not on yours and my level!" Rachel squealed.

Kurt laughed and looked over at his Blaine to see what he thought. From the sparkle in the boy's hazel eyes and the lack of sound coming out of Blaine's opened mouth Kurt assumed that meant yes.

"Alright then it's settled. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, would you guys come with me?" Kurt asked looking at his fellow cheerleaders. He left Quinn out on purpose; she sighed loudly and walked away from the table.

"I don't know boo, I don't think Sue would like it very much. I'm pretty sure she hates Mr. Schue," Mercedes said. Kurt could see in all of their eyes that they wanted to say yes.

"Who cares? It's your day off, and we'd love it if you guys would come," Rachel said. She was trying very hard to keep the begging out of her voice.

"She's right. We're allowed to do whatever we want on Wednesday's. But Kurt, you should probably go ask Quinn to come to. Unless you want her running to Sue and coming up with a plan to ruin all of this," Santana said. She nodded her head towards Quinn who was angrily walking back towards their table.

"Quinn, the girls and I are going to go to Glee club on Wednesday's. I'd really love it if you joined us; I've heard you singing in the locker room and you're amazing," Kurt said when Quinn sat down. Her expression visibly changed from rage and pain to confusion and excitement.

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Quinn curtly replied. From Quinn, that was a big step in the right direction.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>Quinn occasionally joined the New Directions on Wednesday's, but she wasn't there every week like Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Kurt. The four sat quietly in the back while William Schuester addressed the group about sectionals, which were only a few days away.<p>

"Now, we'd all love if our Cheerio's friends could participate in Sectionals with us, but since they can't come to every rehearsal we haven't been able to officially add them to the club. They have helped us a lot by inspiring you all to work harder though, so let's give them a round of applause!" Schuester said towards the end of rehearsal. The New Directions clapped, and Kurt stood up.

"Mr. Schue, if you don't mind I have something I'd like to say to everyone," Kurt said. He waited for Schuester to nod, then walked to the front of the room. He locked his eyes with Blaine's and kept them there the whole time he spoke.

"Mercedes and I were part of Glee for a short period of time our freshman year. We both took the cowards way out and joined Cheerios to get away from all the bullying. Meeting Blaine, I rediscovered the part of me that had made me join Glee in the first place, I found the courage you guys have had all along," Kurt paused. He had planned this speech out the night before, but he wasn't expecting to get so emotional.

"Watching you all sing is incredible; you have so much passion and love for what you're doing. When we sing during a Cheerio routine we don't work nearly as hard as you guys, because we don't have to worry about how people will react. You are all the stars of this school, but you're not treated like it. Although we have tried to reduce the bullying done to you, we haven't come close to eliminating it. This school is harsh, and you guys are very courageous to withstand it all.

"I'd really just like to thank all of you, Blaine especially, for helping me find my courage and bring me back to doing what I love. If Cheerio's weren't such a huge commitment I would rejoin you all in a heartbeat. Good luck at Sectionals, I will be in the front row cheering you on."

When Kurt finished talking, both Rachel and Blaine were in tears; Blaine had known Kurt wanted to wish them all luck but he hadn't expected that. Everyone in the room stood up and surrounded Kurt in a group hug, Blaine in the middle whispering "I love you so much" in Kurt's ear.

Kurt kept his promise, and Saturday night he went to the school's auditorium. Brittany and Santana were already saving four seats in the front row when he walked in, arm linked with Mercedes. They were supposed to be at a mandatory Cheerio's sleepover, but Santana and Kurt had told Sue sleepover's weren't part of their commitment and they were going to watch New Directions. Although that had angered Sue, she respected them for standing up to her and granted them permission to go; they would have gone whether she said yes or not.

The four of them watched in amazement as group after group paraded onto the stage and performed, all anxious for their friend's performance. By the time New Directions finally took the stage, Kurt's knuckles were white from gripping the seat's arm rests so hard. He couldn't wait to see his baby on stage where he belonged.

Kurt heard Blaine sing in Glee every week. The first time it had left him completely breathless, and entirely too turned on for the choir room. He slowly got more accustom to it, but watching Blaine sing the lead on stage was completely different. New Directions was performing two songs, one solo by Blaine and one duet by Rachel and Finn.

The duet was performed first and Kurt excitedly cheered on his best friend and step-brother. Then Blaine took center stage and a spot light hit him. Not for the first time, Kurt was struck by how beautiful the boy was. He was wearing a tailored black and white tuxedo coat and a pair of dark jeans, just like every other boy on the stage, but it looked much better on him. He wore contacts since glasses would have been lost while dancing, and he left his curls loose instead of gelled back. Kurt thought to himself _"I am so lucky he's mine"_

And then the singing started. Blaine was singing a Katy Perry song, his specialty, and hitting the notes perfectly. They started the pop song as a slow ballad, perking the crowd's interest. When Blaine hit the beginning of the pre-chorus to Teenage Dream the music began to pick up and the rest of the stage lights came on. The girls were twirling in their black and white dressed while the boys were fake gawking from across the stage. Kurt secretly wished he could be up there with them.

When Blaine began the chorus he found Kurt's eyes in the audience. Feeling the confidence that came to him only on the stage, or when making love to Kurt, he winked and belted out the notes. He hadn't told Kurt the song selection, though he had picked it for him. Blaine had told Kurt it was a Katy Perry song, but purposefully only rehearsed it when Kurt wasn't in Glee club. Right before the New Directions had gotten on stage he sent Kurt a text telling him that the solo was dedicated to him.

Kurt didn't check his phone until after the performance, which he was extremely thankful for when he found Blaine's text. If he had checked it while his boyfriend was on stage he would have had trouble stopping himself from running up and kissing Blaine senseless. The performance had been better than Kurt expected, it left him utterly speechless, and to know that he was Blaine's inspiration for it did thinks to Kurt's heart he wasn't sure he liked. He whispered to Mercedes and went to kiss Blaine good luck while the judges made their decisions.

_**Glee!**_

Kurt and Blaine had officially been dating for three months. On April 7th they celebrated their two month anniversary, both commenting on how lame they were for doing so. It was a Tuesday and Kurt had Cheerios after school until 8pm so they opted to celebrate during lunch. After New Directions won Sectionals they had to increase their rehearsals to plan for Nationals, which were a mere month away. This left Kurt and Blaine with little alone time outside of school.

Blaine had baked a miniature cake, which he was trying to convince Kurt was totally just like Sue's health bars. Kurt was laughing and putting frosting on Blaine's face when Azimio approached. Santana had left campus for lunch that day, not being able to watch Brittany, who had just told Artie she loved him the day before. Azimio had noticed Kurt and Blaine's guard missing, and jumped at the opportunity. He was still angry them for Karofsky leaving.

Azimio and Karofsky stopped talking when Sebastian and Karofsky started dating. Azimio was truly homophobic and only put up with Kurt because Karofsky was his best friend, and because Kurt was popular. He was convinced that Kurt and Blaine had turned Karofsky gay, and he was furious at them for stealing his best friend away. Azimio was slightly stupid, and easily angered. His family wasn't very compassionate, so neither was he. Karofsky had been his only friend, since he pretty much hated everyone else on the football team and for the most part they hated him.

"Hey fags, I've got something I want to settle with you," Azimio said pushing Blaine's cake onto the floor. Both boys just stared at him, mouths dropping to the floor in shock.

"Azimio, what…why are you…huh?" Kurt asked, trying to regain his composure. In the three months he and Blaine had been dating nothing in the school had changed, other than Azimio people seemed to accept and begin to like Blaine. People had stopped tormenting Blaine all together, and the amount of slushy facials received by the Glee cup had severely lessened.

"You turned my boy queer and got him sent to that dumb prep school with that other homo prick. We're settling this after school. Meet me in the back lot," Azimio said before walking away.

Kurt and Blaine weren't sure if they should take it seriously or disregard what Azimio had said. After Karofsky left, Azimio had become the schools biggest bully, but he didn't dare touch Kurt and Blaine when Santana was around.

"I'll tell Schue you're gonna be late Blaine, Azimio seems hurt. I think you guys should talk to him," Rachel said. She could never see the bad in people.

"Yeah and I'll tell Sue you're trying to avoid getting your ass kicked so you can keep cheering. I'll make her listen to me," Quinn said. She had begun to come to Glee more often, softening up and being nicer to Kurt every week. She accepted that she wasn't next in line for captain, and had started to relate to Kurt and Blaine when she began dating and falling in love with Puck.

"I highly doubt Azimio wants to talk. I don't know if we should bother, he's probably taking steroids again and can't keep his anger under control," Kurt said. He was genuinely worried.

"Kurt, Rachel's right. He needs our help. And you know the two of us can take him if he tries anything," Blaine said quietly. Blaine hated admitting he was actually strong, he never wanted to sound cocky.

Kurt looked at Blaine, innocent and naïve to Azimio's real intentions. He wanted to say no, to keep himself and his boyfriend safe, but he knew they were right. Azimio needed to know it was okay to be angry, but that they cared about him. And he knew Blaine could easily fight Azimio off, even without Kurt's help. Kurt sighed and agreed, causing Blaine to smile and kiss him.

_**Glee!**_

As the day came to an end Kurt was getting more and more anxious for their "talk" with Azimio. He wasn't stupid; he knew it would end in a fight. He had told Santana about what happened at lunch and she had started swearing in Spanish and telling Kurt not to go. He had no success in reasoning with her, so he told Brittany to distract her after school. It worked.

"Now, there are two ways this can go down. I can beat the shit out of Kurt then nerd-boy, or I can beat the shit out of nerd-boy and then Kurt. You're choice," Azimio said. He sounded too confident, and Kurt laughed out loud at the thought of Azimio trying to beat Blaine up. His laughing only angered Azimio more.

"Azimio, you've been taking steroids again haven't you? You know that's unhealthy and illegal right? Look, we just want to talk. We don't want you to get hurt, and we'd like to try to be friends," Kurt said calmly holding Blaine's hand. Blaine's expression was unrecognizable, but Kurt assumed it was a mix of fear, pity, confidence, and anger.

Azimio obviously didn't feel like talking. He ran towards Kurt and punched him right in the face before Blaine had a chance to react. Kurt fell back, his head hitting the concrete and he slipped into a calming sleep. He could hear Blaine screaming his name, but he wasn't sure why. He felt so tired and his head hurt, Blaine could wait. Kurt went unconscious.

_**Glee!**_

After what felt like forever, but was actually only a few hours later, Kurt woke up in a hospital room. Blaine was next to him holding his hand and crying.

"Wh-what's wrong baby? Wh-what happened?" Kurt coughed out. He wasn't sure why his voice was so horse, or why he was so tired. His head hurt, and there seemed to be an IV in his arm. What had happened? Oh, yeah. Azimio had punched him in the face.

"Kurt! You're awake! I mean, they said you'd wake up soon but your breathing was so shallow and you hit your head on the concrete so hard I didn't really know," Blaine was visibly sobbing. Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel entered the room.

"We thought we heard you! We'll go downstairs and leave you guys to talk, unless you need something," Carole said. Kurt shook his head no, wincing as he did, and then he was alone with Blaine again.

"Hey, don't cry anymore. It's okay, I'm fine," Kurt soothed. He hated seeing Blaine cry.

"I know, I just…I thought I might lose you again, after only having you for a short period of time. I knew you weren't going to die or anything, but the doctors…they said it was possible you'd forget a bunch of stuff," Blaine said. His voice slowly evened out and the tears stopped. Kurt was fine, and he hadn't forgotten anything.

"I will never forget you again. I would like to know what exactly happened to me though."

"Azimio punched you, and you passed out when your head hit the concrete. Um then I kind of, well I kind of beat him up a little...they found steroids in his system when they were treating him. They said that if I had waited for him to punch me, instead of attacking him after you passed out, we could both be dead. He had so many steroids in him, he was fighting to kill," Blaine said. He started crying again.

"You-you beat him up? Is…what happened to him?"

"You think I'm terrible don't you? I hate using violence but seeing you, on the ground not responding to me, I snapped. I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, I don't think you're terrible. I think you're wonderful, I think you're more than wonderful, just tell me what happened," Kurt pulled Blaine's face to his and kissed him.

"H-he's okay now. I didn't hit him that hard, but the shock had made it seem worse at the time. He got in a few punches too, but the worst injury was yours," Blaine said. Kurt just then noticed the bruises on Blaine's face, and the way he winced if he moved too much.

Kurt wanted to talk more, but he was suddenly very tired. Blaine kissed him and let him fall asleep, promising to be there when he woke up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh. Hey. I have absolutely no idea where that came from, but I wanted it to happen. I guess I decided I wanted more than 10 chapters, because now there has to be at least one more. I really need to not read super intense fan fics, because when I do my writing takes a turn for the crazy! And I wrote this in my anticipation for the MJ episode; I really just wanna see Blaine beat someone up! More soon ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Muahahaha. Um used a bit of the plot from Original Songs and other episodes and mashed them all together here.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>Kurt didn't go to school for the rest of the week, even though he had been dismissed from the hospital on Wednesday. Blaine had gone to school, but not Glee club. He went to Kurt's house every day after school instead.<p>

Sue had been angry at Kurt for getting himself into that situation, but he didn't have a way of knowing how insane Azimio was. So he didn't get kicked off Cheerios, but Santana was temporary captain. Kurt felt more than satisfied with that because by Saturday he was still exhausted.

Azimio was sent to a reform school. Apparently this wasn't the first fight he had started. Blaine had been expecting punishment, but he had surprisingly barely hurt Azimio. Azimio was expelled though, because Kurt was the third person he had sent to the hospital since Karofsky left. He was taking a lethal amount of steroids every morning, and was dealing with a serious drug addiction. The reform school would do him well.

Saturday night Blaine was spending the night "with Finn" and Rachel was spending the night "with Kurt." Burt and Carole knew that's not what would actually happen, but they pretended to be ignorant. Blaine was cooking everyone soup because it seemed to be all Kurt could eat.

Although Kurt suffered no permanent damage from the beating, the concrete had cracked open his head. He had needed stitches and was on a bunch of painkillers that made him nauseous and tired all the time.

"Blaine stop treating me like a baby, I can walk," Kurt said when Blaine tried to help him up the stairs for dinner.

"I-I know I just…I hate seeing you like this," Blaine said.

Kurt was recovering faster than the doctors expected, but it still hurt him to move quickly. The worst part of that for Kurt was not being able to do anything more than kiss Blaine. Although this did make his parents more willing to let Blaine sleepover, it was torture.

"I hate feeling like this. Blainers I don't want dinner. I want you," Kurt was whimpering, but not from the pain.

"K-Kurt, s-stop. You're…you…let's go eat please. I made soup," Blaine tried not to look at Kurt's eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it," Kurt said. He knew he was too weak and in pain to do anything anyways, but he wouldn't have cared if Blaine had said yes.

_**Glee!**_

It took less than a month for Kurt to return to his normal self. The doctors were surprised, but Kurt was sure it was because of Blaine. Sexual frustration can do wonders for recovering.

Kurt let Santana keep the head cheerleader position, he was considering quitting. Practices were more tiring for him than they used to be and he didn't love it as much as he used to. When he was suppose to be doing back flips he was thinking of Blaine, and everyone was so careful to make sure he never fell. He knew hitting his head again would be extremely bad but he hated being babied.

He made his final decision on the first day of May. Artie had decided to move to Florida, where some doctors were making advances in the research of helping paraplegics walk. New Directions was in desperate need of another male singer, so with Santana's blessing he left the Cheerios.

At first he expected this to lead to more bullying, but after the fight with Azimio, Blaine and Kurt had been treated like heroes. And with Santana, and her new girlfriend Brittany, ruling the school bullying was not tolerated. The Cheerios and Glee Club remained close friends, much to Sue's disappointment.

After her "Sweet Porcelain" quit the squad she made it her mission to destroy New Directions. Schuester was prepared though, so she hadn't accomplished anything yet. He was late for Glee club one Friday because he was in the office with Sue and Figgins. Blaine and Kurt took that opportunity to talk privately.

"So, there's less than two months of school left," Kurt said. They were going graduating on June 3rd, and hadn't talked about what to do from there. Blaine had always wanted to go to New York with Rachel. Kurt hadn't made plans.

"Have you heard back from any of your late application colleges yet?" Blaine asked. He had helped Kurt fill out applications back in January and Kurt had applied late to a bunch of schools in New York. His final grades had been remarkable junior year, and thanks to Blaine senior year as well. He had gotten a great score on his ACT, and being the Cheerios captain made his application's look great.

"Well, NYADA said no, but we both expected that. I got a letter from AMDA last night, but I haven't opened it yet. I brought it with me; I wanted you to open it for me."

Blaine's dream school was the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, which had accepted both him and Rachel. The American Musical and Dramatic Academy was a very close school that was always in NYADAs shadows. Kurt had decided he wanted to go into musical theatre and AMDA was a lot easier to get into. Blaine opened the letter quickly.

Kurt watched anxiously as his boyfriend read the letter. He had applied to a few other schools in New York along with a few in Ohio but AMDA was the only one close to NYADA, and he wouldn't want Blaine to change his college plans for him. Kurt felt like it was taking Blaine forever to read the letter, but a few minutes later he looked up with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry Kurt, you're going to have to stick with me a little longer," Blaine joked.

Kurt grabbed the letter from Blaine's hand. They had accepted him. Schuester had written a letter of recommendation for him since Kurt had no actual extra curriculums having to do with musical theatre but he didn't think it would work. Upon reading further down the letter he learned why it had.

_A close friend of yours, who asked not to be named, sent us some videos of your Cheerios performances. We've had dancers come to our school from the McKinley Cheerio's and do incredible, but we've never seen anything like you and your friend Santana. We were blown away by the Madonna performance and would be more than grateful to accept you to our school._

Kurt finished reading the last paragraph of the letter and looked up at Blaine, who was bashfully looking at his own hands.

"You sent them videos?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at him nervously.

"Is-is that o-okay?" Blaine looked guilty. Kurt kissed him.

"Of course that's okay! It's more than okay! Blaine, I love you so much. I really don't deserve you," Kurt said. Blaine did everything for him; he was the definition of a perfect boyfriend.

"You're wrong Kurt. Watching you cheer or watching you sing in Glee, it leaves me speechless. You're incredible and AMDA would have been stupid not to accept you."

They had been taking refuge in the library to get away from Rachel, who in Schuster's absence had decided to take over. However she found them, and dragged them back to the choir room. They did have to prepare something for Nationals after all.

_**Glee!**_

Two weeks later the New Directions crew was flying out to New York for Nationals. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes were accompanying them simply because they could. The day Schuester had missed rehearsal because of Sue, something big had happened. The kids still didn't know what, but it had made Sue lighten up quite a bit.

Or at least that's what they had thought, until Schuester got a phone call from Figgins when he got off the plane in New York. Sue had somehow gotten their set list for Nationals and leaked it to the other teams. They had two nights to figure out a new set list.

"Well we could write a song," Rachel suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy; everyone except Kurt.

"Rach, you used to write songs with Blainers all the time when we were little. Do you think you guys could write one in a single night? We'd have to start practicing tomorrow," Kurt said.

"I don't write anymore, but Rachel still does. Could someone else help her? I was hoping," Blaine paused. Why was he saying this? He had an idea but he hadn't wanted to share it. Kurt looked at him expectantly and he continued anyways. "I was kind of hoping Kurt and I could do a duet."

Everyone instantly agreed. Kurt and Blaine poured over song books Schuester had bought in the lobby of the hotel while everyone else helped Rachel write.

"Blaine, I've got something. Remember the announcement that day we got together? How it ended with a song?" Kurt asked. He waited until Blaine nodded, then he passed the sheet music for _Candles_ to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. Kurt had claimed he wasn't the romantic sort, but he had just suggested they do a duet of the song that had basically played right after they kissed. If that wasn't cheesy and romantic, Blaine didn't know what was. He enthusiastically agreed and made Kurt follow him to the piano, where he started playing the song flawlessly.

"B-Blaine, I didn't know you could play like that," Kurt said in astonishment. "I mean, I knew you played when we were kids but I figured you dropped it when you went to Dalton."

"Quite the opposite actually, I started playing more at Dalton. I wonder if Mr. Schue will let me play while we sing."

"Of course I will! And your sister wrote an amazing song. Here are the lyrics, you guys are both on part C," Schuester said handing the boys lyrics to a song called Loser Like Me.

The following day was spent practicing. By the time they all went to sleep they were exhausted, but ready. Much to the rest of the guy's annoyance, Kurt and Blaine fell asleep in each other's arms, taking the only bed in the boy's hotel room. The guys didn't want to sleep on the floor, but it was preferred to sharing the King sized bed with Kurt and Blaine.

_**Glee!**_

When they woke up the next morning they were all a bundle of nerves. They had ended yesterday confident, but when they walked into the grand ballroom where the actual competition would be held and saw all the other groups, their anxieties returned.

"Have you ever seen anyone dance like that? I mean look at them, they're incredible," Rachel said while gawking at a group who was rehearsing a few of their dance moves before the competition started.

"Rach, have you seen yourself on stage? And Mike? You are both amazing dancers, and that group probably doesn't have vocals that even come close to us," Kurt reassured her. Rachel smiled and hugged Kurt; she was used to having him as her best friend again but she was still overly grateful for it.

"Yeah Rachel, and have you heard Kurt and Blaine's duet? It's breathtaking," Mercedes said. She wasn't supposed to be with them before the competition, but the Cheerios rarely listened to authority that wasn't Sue.

Blaine sighed. It was one of those days where everything just seems too perfect, like it could crumble at any moment. He had absolutely no reason to worry, which is what made him anxious. What if Kurt suddenly realized how much better than Blaine he was? It was that thought that often kept Blaine up at night.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine aside from the group.

"N-nothing. J-just show nerves I guess," Blaine stuttered. Would he ever be able to talk to Kurt without stuttering? Probably not.

"Don't lie to me. You don't get nervous for shows. Tell me what's really wrong," Kurt said. He was growing more concerned, Blaine wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"It's dumb. I just," Blaine paused. Kurt would certainly make fun of him for this. "Everything's so perfect; something has to go wrong soon. That's how life always goes. I'm just scared you're going to wake up one day and realized you're so much better than me."

He was right, Kurt laughed. But not for the reasons Blaine thought.

"Seriously? Blaine, are you crazy? I am nothing compared to you, if anyone is going to wake up and realize that it's going to be you. Blainers, I love you and I'm not going to lose you again, ever."

Kurt kissed him. Blaine blushed when they pulled away; Kurt took his hand and pulled him towards the rest of the group so they could change into their outfits for Nationals.

_**Glee!**_

New Directions had won Nationals on a technicality. A team called Vocal Adrenalin had won, but they were using New Directions original set list, which resulted in their disqualification. The McKinley crew was proud of their win nonetheless.

They had a day left in New York before flying back to Ohio. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel were touring apartments for the following year. Over breakfast Rachel was looking through the newspaper ads.

"What about this one? It's totally in the middle of NYADA and AMDA and it's got two bedrooms, so we can live together! Plus it has a huge kitchen," Rachel said excitedly. Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"Um add it to the list," Kurt said hesitantly. Kurt and Blaine had decided they didn't want to live with Rachel, but they didn't have the heart to tell her yet. They were hoping for an apartment complex with two vacancies, so when they told her it'd be easier. A few apartments down was close enough.

However, when they got to the apartment Rachel had discovered, they couldn't say no. It was everything they had been looking for in an apartment and it was literally in the middle of Kurt and Blaine's schools. Plus, if the three of them lived together then it was completely in their price range.

"Rach, we have to talk to papa and dada, and Kurt has to talk to his parents," Blaine told his sister before she could beg to sign the lease on the spot. She pouted, but took the owner's business card and left.

"Can you really live with that for two years?" Blaine asked. He was used to living with Rachel's antics, but Kurt wasn't.

"I can if you're there too," Kurt said, kissing Blaine passionately on the lips. Kurt could easily say his favorite thing was kissing Blaine. Well, second favorite at least.

_**Glee!**_

As the year progressed many of the seniors started to lose focus. Prom was coming up and they spent class periods planning groups or after parties instead of paying attention.

"So, I hear that somehow Sue got Madonna to perform, which is totally awesome. Do you guys want to get a limo?" Rachel asked their table at lunch.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, then at the rest of the Cheerios crew. They weren't supposed to tell anyone that they were the reason Madonna was coming.

Kurt missed cheerleading more than he ever expected. He didn't regret quitting to join Glee; in fact Glee was easily the best part of his day, but he missed his girls. Sue had appointed him assistant coach, but only because she didn't want to fill out the paperwork to transfer him out of the first hour practice. However, he wasn't allowed to go to after school practices. He missed the sleepovers and team dinners, but Blaine always made sure to do something special for him on those nights.

"Rach, why don't we do an after party in our basement? We can set up Karaoke and I'll cook and stuff," Blaine suggested.

Kurt hadn't asked Blaine yet, but he was planning it. Rachel had told Blaine not to ask Kurt, but every time prom came up Kurt could see Blaine squirming. Blaine wasn't the type to procrastinate, and he didn't like surprises. Kurt knew it was killing Blaine not to ask him, but he was still trying to plan something intense. For that, he needed Rachel. He cornered her after lunch.

"I know how I'm going to ask Blaine to prom," Kurt said after dragging Rachel into the unisex bathroom with him. It was the only place he was sure no one would over hear them.

"Oh! Yay! But what does this have to do with me?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I want to recreate some of those home videos. Remember that one where I asked him to be my boyfriend? I want to recreate that, sort of, but ask him to go to prom. And then play them, alternating clips, in the cafeteria during lunch," Kurt said. He was giddy.

"That's so cute!" Rachel squealed. "But you know Blaine doesn't like being the center of attention."

"Are you kidding? He loves it, but you spend so much time stealing that attention that you wouldn't know," Kurt teased. But there was a lot of truth behind that, and they both knew it. Rachel agreed to help Kurt after school that day.

The following day during lunch, Kurt made sure all of their friends were staying on campus for lunch. Rachel asked her friend from the AV club to play the video during lunch.

"Blaine, I have a surprise for you," Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pointed to the wall the projection was starting on.

"_Blainers, I want you to be my boyfriend."  
>"Kurt, you have to ask me!"<br>"Fine. Blainers, will you please be my boyfriend?"  
><em>  
>Blaine turned bright read and tears formed in his eyes as he watched his 8 year old self and 8 year old Kurt on the screen. Then his Kurt, the 17 year old one, came on. He was sitting next to a stuffed bear that was wearing a pair of suspenders and Blaine's favorite bow tie.<p>

"_Blainers, I want you to be my prom date,"_ video Kurt said to the bear.  
><em>"Kurt, you have to ask me!" <em>A voice over from the clip before was used.  
><em>"Fine,"<em> video Kurt said, turning to face the camera instead of the bear.

Then, the video stopped. Kurt stood up on the table they were eating at.

"Blaine Anderson-Berry, will you please go to prom with me?" Kurt asked. The entire cafeteria erupted in "oooh"s and "awww"s. Blaine blushed furiously.

"Of-of c-course I w-will K-Kurt," Blaine managed to squeak out. Kurt giggled and sat back down next to his boyfriend, kissing him once before the rest of the lunch room went back to what they were doing.

"How in the hell am I suppose to top that? Thanks Hummel," Santana joked. Everyone knew she was going to ask Brittany but she hadn't come up with an idea yet.

_**Glee!**_

The night of prom had gone perfectly. No after party had been formed, so Kurt and Blaine had their own after party in Kurt's bed. Blaine decided he was a lot happier with that then with people coming over to his basement.

After prom, plans began to form for the following year. Graduation was only two weeks away, and Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt wanted to spend their summer in New York before starting school there. They had signed a two year lease for the apartment Rachel had suggested.

The last two weeks of school went by quickly, and graduation had been a blast. The hard part was saying goodbye. Rachel had a hard time saying good bye to Finn, even though he was moving to New York in the fall. He had found a close school that had given him a full ride to play football, but he couldn't afford to live there over the summer.

Kurt found it hard to say goodbye to Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and even Quinn. They all promised to visit but it wasn't the same. If Blaine hadn't been there with him, he didn't know how he would have gotten through his goodbyes.

"Alright boys, ready for the first day of the rest of our lives?" Rachel asked the day they left. Kurt smiled at Blaine, knowing he'd be by his side for the first day, the last day, and every day in between.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay so I was going to type out the National's performance, but I didn't really want to. I envisioned them being the same as they actually were, aside from the fact that Blaine played piano during Candles and back-up singers were New Directions not the Warblers, but if you want you can look those up. Also, I will be putting up an Epilogue tomorrow(ish).


	12. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay so last chapter was super fluffy, and this one will be too. It's short, like really short, but this is where I saw my story going eventually. Enjoy!

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>"Caleb, slow down!" Blaine laughed as he chased his soon through central park. He could hear his husband's laughter behind him as he almost tripped when he finally caught up to their three year old son.<p>

"Oh Caleb, don't injure daddy! He had a show this weekend," Kurt told their son. Blaine's weekends were always full with shows but he had most weekdays off.

After graduation, Kurt and Blaine had faced some hard times. They both graduated wanting to go into Broadway, and audition schedules gave them little time together. The first year, Rachel was still in the apartment with them and the three of them fought constantly.

A year after graduating Kurt asked Blaine to marry him. Being legal in New York, they had started planning the wedding immediately. In the process they rediscovered each other. Blaine promised to only take Friday, Saturday and Sunday auditions. Kurt went back to school; Rachel moved in with Finn.

After spending another two years in school, Kurt became a teacher. He taught Biology at the local high school, and was also the director of the school's Glee club. Blaine always joked with him about how he was teaching a class that had once been his worse.

They had wanted to look into starting a family right after their marriage, but Blaine hadn't gotten any jobs yet. With Rachel gone they had more room in the apartment, but a teacher's salary wasn't enough to support a child.

Finally Blaine got his break. He scored the lead in a musical called How to Succeed. Through that, he made some friends in the directing community who soon learned of his crazy intelligence. They begged him to come help direct shows, and he agreed. He had wanted to say no, but they needed the money, and after a short period of time he realized he loved directing almost as much as performing.

Less than a year later, Blaine was directing and starring in shows. He had become one of the most famous actors in the theatre community, and one of the best directors in the state. Because of this he was able to keep his weekend schedule for the most part.

When Kurt and Blaine decided they were ready for a kid, they had a lot of choices to make. Kurt had wanted to adopt, but Blaine wanted the kid to have DNA from at least one of them. They started a search for a surrogate mother, but couldn't seem to find anyone they liked. Both of them were picky, and had a hard time imagining a stranger carrying their child.

"Blaine, can I be your surrogate?" Santana asked on one of her monthly visits. She and Brittany had stayed together and also gotten married, but they didn't want kids. Santana had never been against being pregnant and birthing a baby, but she hated the idea of actually raising the kid. She wanted to focus all her time on Brittany.

"W-what? You…Santana…wow," Blaine was shocked at her offer, to say the least.

"Well, if Brit and I wanted a kid I'm sure you or Kurt would be more than willing to be a sperm donor. Besides, this way you can never ditch me as a friend," Santana winked. She had always played a huge role in the boy's life, often being the middle-man in fights. It was a friendship they knew wasn't going to end.

Around her seventh month the boys had almost regretted choosing Santana as a surrogate. She milked it like crazy, making the boys do ridiculous things for her. They knew it was hormones, but it was hard for them to be angry at their best friend.

When they first saw Caleb, they couldn't have been happier with their choice. He was only three now, so they couldn't yet tell if he was Kurt's or Blaine's, but it didn't really matter. Auntie Santana was convinced Caleb somehow had both their DNA, even if that wasn't scientifically possible.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>"Daddy, are you going to be home this weekend?" Caleb asked. He was seven and just beginning to understand Blaine's job. He hated having only one dad on the weekends, Kurt wasn't as good at bed time stories as Blaine was.<p>

"I'm afraid not Caleb, Daddy has to go away for a little while," Blaine said to his son. He was tucking him for bed, and he knew Kurt was watching from the doorway. Blaine had gotten the opportunity to direct and star in a movie adaptation of a musical he had stared in years ago.

His son pouted, the one thing that convinced Blaine he was Kurt's boy, so Blaine kissed him goodnight and left the room. He couldn't stand to upset his son, but Kurt's school was facing pay cuts and the movie was such a great opportunity.

"Blainers, you have to do this. He knows you can't stay, stop feeling guilty," Kurt said. He pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him. Blaine was leaving the next day and would be gone for three weeks. 

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Blaine asked. He knew he was blushing.

"If you stop looking so sexy when you blush, I'll stop trying to make you blush. Deal?"

"K-Kurt. C-Caleb's n-not asleep yet. S-stop that," Blaine stuttered as Kurt pushed him on their bed and kissed his neck.

"I have to go three weeks without you, you can't say no to me tonight," Kurt pouted his lower lip and batted his eyelashes. Blaine sighed and gave in. Their new house had thick walls.

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>When Caleb started middle school, Kurt and Blaine were anxious. It wouldn't matter if Caleb was gay or straight, Blaine knew from experience that two dads would bring bullying on just as easily. They were shocked when Caleb told them all his friends were jealous.<p>

"Yeah dad, we were talking about our parents jobs. I told them daddy did Broadway and then Josh asked me what my mom did. I told I had two dads, and that you were a teacher. He said he wished he had two dads because his mom was kind of crazy sometimes. I told him that you were too, and then Michael said I was the luckiest because I didn't have to deal with women's hormones," Caleb told Kurt one afternoon. Kurt smiled.

"You'll have to tell daddy that when he gets home from the grocery. Guess what he's making us for dinner tonight!" Kurt loved that Blaine still cooked. "He's making Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca!"

Caleb went quiet. Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca was not only Kurt and Blaine's favorite dish, but usually Caleb loved it too. His silence was worrying.

"Caleb, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Usually when daddy makes that it means he's going out of town for the weekend, and I was kind of hoping he wouldn't this weekend. Josh and Michael wanted to meet him," Caleb said quietly. Kurt smiled. But before he could answer, he felt his husband's hand on his shoulder.

"Well then Josh and Michael are lucky that daddy got a local job. Daddy shouldn't have to travel again for years, but he has to spend Thursday's at the theatre. How's that sound buddy?" Blaine asked. He and Kurt had been planning on telling Caleb all about Blaine's new job during dinner, but now seemed as good a time as any. Caleb looked up, happy but confused.

"Daddy got a job coaching college graduates to do what he did," Kurt said fondly. He kissed Blaine and then started putting away the groceries.

"Remember that big movie I did when you were little? Well that made us a lot of money. We could live comfortably even if I never worked again. I decided I wanted to help other kids achieve their dreams like I did, so I'm just going to teach musical theatre now. How was school today?" Blaine asked, following his husband into the kitchen.

"Can dad and I make the bread? Oh and dad said I had to tell you this story about school," Caleb said animatedly. He told the story to Blaine in a lot more detail then he had to Kurt. Both parents loved seeing their son so happy again, knowing he'd have both his dad and his daddy around.

Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine try to help Caleb save the bread. Kurt had tried to make it but it hadn't turned out very well. Kurt opened their freezer and pulled out store bought garlic bread. He turned around and Blaine was already there. Blaine kissed him, and then moved away while simultaneously covering Kurt's face in flour.

That night Kurt and Blaine snuggled up in bed. They had spent the night watching movies with Caleb; they watched all of the home videos from when Kurt and Blaine were little.

"We're really lucky, you know that? Some people don't even find love once, we found each other twice," Blaine said.

"Blainers, it wasn't luck. It was this crazy thing called Rachel," Kurt kissed him. They both thought back to how much Rachel had helped them in the beginning of their relationship.

"I think it was a thing called failure, because if you weren't failing Bio and Calc, we'd never have started talking again," Blaine said. "Funny, you teach Bio now. Any cheerleaders in the class?"

Kurt laughed. He had wanted to ask Blaine about looking in to having another kid that night, but he didn't want to ruin such a perfect moment.

"Let's have another kid," Blaine said quietly. He hadn't meant to say it, he didn't want to ruin such a perfect moment. But when he felt Kurt smiling against his chest, he realized Kurt had been thinking the same thing.

"It's amazing Blaine, after all this time you can still read my mind," Kurt laughed. "Santana is not being our surrogate. We're going with a stranger this time around."

_**Glee!  
><strong>_  
>They didn't. Santana had somehow convinced them to let her carry the baby again, claiming that it wouldn't seem like Caleb's sibling if they had a different mother. She was much less crazy the second time around.<p>

Taylor Marie was definitely Blaine's girl. She looked exactly like him, and had the signature Anderson-Berry diva trait. Caleb, who looked more and more like Kurt as he got older, loved showing his sister off. He would take pictures of her all the time, usually on his phone so he could send them to his girlfriend.

Blaine had continued his job at the theatre, retiring from acting all together, after Taylor was born. He still helped direct plays and musicals if they were in the area, usually because he was begged to. Kurt kept teaching and running Glee.

"You'll never guess who joined Glee today," Kurt said one night over dinner. Caleb rolled his eyes. He went to the high school Kurt taught at, so he knew all about the Glee club and got sick of hearing the stories.

"Who?" Blaine asked enthusiastically. Caleb would never understand why his dads loved Glee so much.

"Brandon, the head cheerleader. He's Kyle's best friend. I swear Blaine, it's just like us," Kurt laughed.

Blaine realized for the millionth time how lucky he really was.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said, super short. I hope you guys liked it :) I just started a new fic, so if you're interested I'll probably be posting chapter one soon.


End file.
